Crossing Into Dawn
by JennaRiley
Summary: Tragedy strikes sending Kellie Corinthos away from Port Charles and Tyler. Despite the distance, the consequences of Sonny's choices bring her back eventually. Update: Kellie decides what to do with what she knows about Dante; Robin arrives in South America; Kellie swings into action.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is the next part to the Kellie Corinthos series. Here's what has gone on since "Chaos Get You Every Where." What isn't covered is either covered in the story. If it isn't please feel free to ask. The Zacharras have come to town to set up shop. Jax returned with John and is now married to Carly. I'll try to fill in details along the way. This story starts before Michael got shot. Jake doesn't exist since Sam and Jason never broke up. Jason did take over the business from Sonny like he did when he was with Kate, despite the fact in my reality they had become estranged in order to prevent Kellie from taking over the business completely.

* * *

**New York City Hotel Suite  
April 4, 2008**

"Silence everyone," Sage said as her and three other girls entered the suite, "Let me bask in the silence."

"What silence?" Kellie asked.

"Hush," Sage said, "The silence of no overbearing males surrounding us and no business. Take it in girls."

"There are days I'd swear you come from another planet," Lulu said, "Remind me again why I'm friends with you.

"My medical skills have come in awfully handy, Little Miss Con Artist," Sage replied.

Sam, meanwhile, had gone to the mini-bar and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"I don't know about you," Sam said, opening the bottle, "But I say we get this girls weekend started off right."

"Now you're talking," Lulu said, grabbing the shot glasses.

Sam poured the shots. Each of the girls grabbed a shot glass.

"I propose a toast," Sam said, "To a weekend with no men, no violence, no kids."

"Getting ourselves pampered," Sage said.

"And may I add lots of alcohol," Kellie said, "Because I'll need it if I'm expected to go to a spa."

"And a toast to Kellie getting a makeover," Lulu said.

"Hold on a minute," Kellie protested, "I'm not agreeing to this."

"Sorry, Cousin," Sage said, "You're out voted on this one. Before this weekend is over you will learn to wear something other than t-shirts and jeans."

"I resent that," Kellie said, "I wore a dress to the charity thing at the hospital a few months ago."

"That's the problem," Sage said, "You have no fashion sense when it comes to anything between wearing jeans and wearing evening wear."

"I'll go to my condo in hell before I get all prissied up." Kellie said, drinking her shot of tequila and reaching for the bottle to pour another.

"Have you and your husband had sex yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Kellie said defensively, "I'm still not okay with the idea of Tyler being involved in my life the way it is. So I'm sure as hell not sleeping with him, not knowing if we're actually going to last."

"You don't get it," Sam said, "Part of your makeover includes getting some naughty nighties and seducing your husband when you get home."

"I'll drink to that," Lulu said, taking her shot.

"It's about time she got laid," Sage followed suit.

Sam took her shot.

"If I have to have the makeover from hell this weekend," Kellie said, "Then Lulu better spill all the dirty details about her and Aidan."

"The details are dirty all right," Lulu snarked, "In case you missed the headlines, he kidnapped Erica Kane's daughter because he was in love with her or something."

"So it's safe to say, you and Aidan are no longer whatever you two were," Sam said.

"You know what I think," Lulu said, "I think we should focus on Sage's bodyguard. How closely does he watch you?"

Sage blushed.

"Trying to change the subject are we?" Sage said. "Look Milo and I are getting close."

"It's about time," Sam said, "The only thing more painful than watching you two circle each other is watching Tyler and Kellie go back and forth."

"Well we are changing that," Lulu smirked, "Right, Kellie?"

Lulu, Sam, and Sage turned to look at Kellie who had disappeared. They looked at the door just in time to see it shut.

"We should have brought a guard to keep Kellie from running when things got either too heated or girly," Sage said.

"We could try to catch her," Lulu said.

"Don't bother," Sam said as the door reopened. Max walked in carrying Kellie like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm reporting you to Jason and my uncle for your insubordination," Kelly yelled.

"Here you go, ladies," Max said, "I told you she'd try to bail when you told her about your makeover plans."

"I guess we should get started before she runs again," Sage said, then turned to Sam, "We weren't supposed to bring guards. It's a girl weekend."

"I didn't even know he was here until now," Sam said.

"He followed us," Lulu said, "Did you really think Lorenzo or Jason would let us go anywhere without guards? We should be grateful because Kellie would be long gone by now if they weren't? Thought I am slightly surprised Max isn't dead."

"Well, she's not armed and the Tequila kicked in," Max said, putting her down "It helps a lot. I'll be off now." He started to walk out the door.

Kellie started to lunge towards Max, Sam and Lulu both grabbed her, holding her back.

"Yell at my Dad and Jason when we get home," Sam said, "though I doubt you'll have much luck with that."

"Watch me," Kellie said.

"We can stand here and hold you all day," Lulu said, "that's what we're going to do until you let give you the makeover, hot lingerie and all."

Kellie tried to stare them down. She finally gave in.

"Fine, let's get this over with." She said, grudgingly.

* * *

**April 7, 2008  
Evening**

Kellie looked in the bedroom mirror, hardly recognizing herself in the lingerie Lulu and Sage had insisted she purchase while they were in New York. The makeup on her face didn't quite feel like her either.

But as much she hated to admit it, Sam, Lulu, and Sage were right. It was time she stopped holding Tyler at arm's length. They'd agreed to see if they could actually make their relationship, their marriage work. And they had with the exception of consummating the marriage.

She took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was time to lay her fears to rest. She headed out the door, through the hallway, and down the stairs.

Kellie found Tyler sitting at his desk, so engrossed in the files he didn't know she'd entered the room until she was right next to him.

Kellie came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him behind his ear.

"Hey there," she whispered.

Tyler turned to look at her. A moment of shock registered across his face.

"Does this outfit mean what I think it means," Tyler asked, grinning and taking Kellie's hand

"Yeah," Kellie said, blushing, playing with her hair with her free hand.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked as he stood up.

Kellie nodded, "It's time."

Tyler let go of Kellie's hand, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. With his other hand, he brushed her hair back. Then he went in for the kiss.

Kellie put her hands around Tyler neck as they proceeded to make out. She positioned them so she could play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Then she started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I better get you up to the bedroom," Tyler whispered as Kellie continued to unbutton his dress shirt until it was completely open, "I want to take my time with you. We stay down here and I'm likely to rip whatever that sexy piece of fabric you have on is and take you on the floor right now."

"Better hurry then," Kellie said, rubbing her hands on his chest.

"I've got a better idea," Tyler said, scooping Kellie up into his arms.

Kellie laughed and reignited their kissing session as he carried her to the stairs.

They were halfway up the stairs when yelling from the outside the penthouse.

"Mr. Alcazar, sir," they heard Milo say, "Your niece gave specific orders under no circumstance was she to be disturbed."

"Ignore them," Kellie said as Tyler kissed Kellie's neck, "It's locked. He'll go away."

"Kellie," Lorenzo yelled, banging on the door, almost causing Tyler to drop Kellie, "Open the door."

"I'm busy," Kellie yelled, "By the way, I changed the locks, so your key doesn't work anymore."

Kellie and Tyler turned their attention back to each other. They didn't hear the sound of a key sliding in the door or the sound of the door unlocking.

The door opened and Lorenzo walked in.

"Kellie," he said and then stopped, averting his eyes. Tyler put Kellie on the floor in shock when he realized they weren't alone.

"Dammit, Uncle Lo," Kellie yelled, marching back down the stairs, "I changed the locks so you couldn't play the it's my building, so I'll barge into your penthouse at anytime card. Do you pay off the locksmith or something?"

"It's for your safety," Lorenzo said, taking in Tyler and Kellie's start of dress, "Now I know why you weren't answering your phone."

"You are not getting off that easy, Uncle Lo," Kellie responded, "Why do you think you have this…"

Kellie was interrupted when Sam entered the room.

"What's all the yelling…Oh," Sam said, assessing the situation, "You were actually taking our advice. Dad, I hope you brought body armor."

"Why would I need body armor?" Lorenzo asked, "It's not like they haven't been doing it for the last 6 months."

"Umm…Dad," Sam said, "I'm not sure how to explain this to you."

"You mean haven't," Lorenzo said, "And I just."

"Thank you, Sam," Kellie said, "Like my sex life is Uncle Lo's business. What do you want, Uncle Lo? Just spit it out."

"You better sit down," Lorenzo said, turning deadly serious.

"What happened?" Kellie asked, refusing to sit.

"I don't know all the details," Lorenzo said, "But Michael was shot."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were a blur. Following his surgery, Kellie found herself sitting next to Michael's bed.

"Come on little brother," Kellie said, "You need to wake up. You shouldn't even be here. "

Kellie stared around the room trying to make sense of the situation; trying to take in the fact that her father took him to the warehouse without guards and Michael took a bullet meant for her father.

Kellie was disturbed by heels coming into the room, Claudia's heels.

"I didn't think anyone was in here," Claudia said, "I'll come back later."

"Don't bother," Kellie said.

"Excuse me," Claudia said, "Who died and made you your brother's keepers? Are you going to keep out everyone you don't like?"

"Just the people who might pose a threat to his safety," Kellie said, standing up and turning around to face her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Claudia replied, stepping closer to Kellie.

"For all I know you or your family arranged the hit," Kellie said, "So excuse me if any warm fuzzy feelings I could possibly have are swimming with the fishes, right now.

"So that's rich, little miss ice queen," Claudia said, "Banged your husband yet?"

"I'd be happily married and banged right now if Michael hadn't been shot," Kellie said.

"Oh please," Claudia responded, "You don't let men within 50 feet of you unless it's to castrate them. You'll look for any excuse not to have sex with your husband. Michael's shooting just made coming up with an excuse more convenient for you."

"It's better than begging for it from a man who sees you as nothing more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe," Kellie said, "You must have pretty low self esteem to keep chasing after my father when all he does is disrespect you, unless you enjoy that kind of thing."

"That's it," Claudia said, lunging towards Kellie. Kellie threw her arm. Claudia ran into it at a force that sent her flying backwards on the ground.

"You, bitch," Claudia yelled, blood running out her nose. Kellie grabbed a towel. Claudia took it and placed it under her nose to keep the blood from running her clothes, "I'll have you thrown in jail for this and that will be the least of your worries.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Epiphany asked from the hallway.

"Miss Zacharra tripped and fell. Must be one of those wobbly heels she wears," Kellie answered, helping Claudia stand, "Her nose is bleeding."

"I don't think I really want to know," Epiphany said before Claudia could protest, "Come with me, Miss Zacharra, and we'll check you out."

"Wait a minute," Claudia protested.

"Be thankful that all you have is a bloody nose," Kellie said, "I really don't have the patience for your bull shit, Claudia. So please just go with Epiphany, get checked out, and go home."

"Just go, Claudia," Johnny said coming into the room, "I told her not to come."

"Don't worry about," Kellie said, "You're not her keeper."

Johnny grabbed Claudia, leading her out of the room as she mumbled threats under her breath. Epiphany followed.

Tyler came in with a couple of coffee cups.

"I figured you could use the hot chocolate," Tyler said, handing Kellie one of the cups.

Kellie smiled, "Thanks."

"I take it you and Claudia got into it," Tyler said.

"Just the usual," Kellie said, "The sad thing is in another life, we'd probably be friends."

Tyler looked at her confused.

"I understand why she is the way she is," Kellie said, "She's been used and abused by this world, same as me. So I get why she does the things she does. It's just that in this time, these circumstances, we don't get along. It's that simple."

"I will probably never understand that line reasoning," Tyler said, "She's psychotic. You're not."

"My point exactly," Kellie said.

"You ready to go home," Tyler asked, changing the subject.

Kellie shook her head, "I heard Uncle Lo was skulking around. I want to talk to him before I leave. You can go home if you want. I won't be long."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, "Sonny just showed up. If you two cross paths, I can only imagine the fireworks."

"I'll avoid him like the plague," Kellie said, "yes, I'm sure. You still have work in the morning."

"Wake me when you get home," Tyler said, pulling Kellie in for a hug.

Kellie let him hug her briefly, but then pulled away putting distance between.

"I'll see you at home," Kellie said.

Tyler cupped Kellie's face and then walked away.

"I'll be back tomorrow, little brother," Kellie said, turning to leave.

She immediately ran into Sonny and Kate outside.

"How is he?" Sonny asked.

"So now you're concerned, Papa Godfather," Kellie said, "Where was your concerned before you took him to the warehouse?"

"I know I made a mistake, Kellie," Sonny said, "But is this really going to help Michael?"

"Right, let's just avoid the subject," Kellie said, "Then you won't have to face the fact that Michael is fighting for his life because you tried to buy into your girlfriend's delusion that your life is safe now that you're out of the business."

"Kellie, I understand you're upset," Kate said, "But taking it out on your father isn't the answer. He's just as upset as you are. He did the best he could to protect us. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be shot as well."

"What do you mean if it wasn't for him?" Kellie asked.

"Kate, don't," Sonny warned.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for saving my life, Sonny," Kate said.

"Are you telling me you protected your girlfriend over your own son?" Kellie interrupted, fighting tears.

Neither Kate nor Sonny answered.

"I don't want either of you near my brother," Kellie said, tears streaming now, "You make me sick, Dad."

"Kellie, enough," Lorenzo said approaching the trio, "You should go home. Get some rest."

"I was just leaving anyway," Kellie said, and then looked directly at Sonny, "I don't know who you are any more."

Lorenzo nudged her down the hallway, "I'll drive you home."

"Can we talk someplace private first?" Kellie asked.

"Sure," Lorenzo said, "Come on. I know where we can go."

Kellie and Lorenzo made their way to the hospital roof top.

Kellie wasn't sure where to start.

"How are you holding up, really?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know," Kellie responded, "A few hours ago, I was ready to go after the life I wanted and then my brother gets shot."

The tears started falling again. Lorenzo pulled her into hug.

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked.

"I need to leave town," Kellie said.

"You're not just talking about a vacation are you?" Lorenzo responded, "This is for good isn't it?"

"Yeah, and make sure no one can find me," Kellie said, "I can't do this anymore. I need to get away."

"Are you sure?" Lorenzo asked.

Kellie nodded, "I just…I don't know. I thought I knew who my father was but lately. He scares me. I don't understand what he's thinking. I know that this life has all of us not always standing on the right side of the law, even as hard as I've tried to stay legal. But there are some lines that just don't get crossed. Kidnapping John Zacharra. This whole thing with Michael. Can you believe he protected Kate before his own son?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "Don't put your father's mistakes on yourself."

"That's why I have to leave, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "My father's headed down a dangerous path. He thinks he's invincible whether he's in the business or not. There's nothing any of us can do stop him. One day, he'll cross one line too many and the fall out will be disastrous for all of us. I don't want to watch. If I leave, then maybe somewhere down the line, I could have some semblance of a normal life."

"When do you want to leave?" Lorenzo asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Kellie said.

"I'll have a jet ready for you and Tyler," Lorenzo said, "I've got a couple places South America you can stay, away from my more questionable operations."

"Tyler's not coming," Kellie said, "Just give me the name of a lawyer wherever I end up. I'll have divorce papers drawn up and sent."

"But I thought," Lorenzo started to say.

"It's barely been six months since I skipped down because Tyler was in a coma," Kellie replied, "I couldn't handle sitting around waiting to see if he was going to wake up. Now Michael got shot and he's in a coma, they don't think he'll wake up from. If he does, chances are he'll be brained damaged. Even if I leave town, Tyler will still be in danger if he stays with me. I can't watch him get hurt again because of this life."

"Tyler knows the risks, he'd follow you," Lorenzo said, pausing, "I wish I hadn't of walked in when I did."

"Maybe it's a sign," Kellie said, "We aren't supposed to be with each other."

"I wish you'd reconsider about Tyler," Lorenzo said, "But I know your mind's already made up."

"It is," Kellie said.

"I have one condition though," Lorenzo said, "No sneaking off on Tyler, leaving a note behind. You tell him you're leaving to his face."

"Whatever," Kellie said, "I should get home."

"Promise me, Kellie," Lorenzo said, stopping her from leaving.

They stared each other down.

"I promise," Kellie said softly, and turned to leave with Lorenzo following her.

**Kellie's Penthouse**

Kellie wandered into her bedroom. By now it was more her and Tyler's bedroom. Somewhere during their marriage, they'd taken to sleeping in the same bed.

She crawled in bed, next to Tyler and ran her fingers through his hair. Tears were already starting to stream slowly down her face again.

"I never deserved you," Kellie whispered.

Tyler roused from his sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled, taking note of her tears, "I wish I could make this go away for you."

"I ran into my dad and Kate after you left," Kellie said, "I think I hate my father right now. I don't know what to do about that."

Tyler put his arm around Kellie, hugging her closer to his body, where she cried herself to sleep; not only for Michael, but for the future she and Tyler would never have.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Kristina, Michael, and Morgan are the sorased ages they'd be with the current actors on the show._

_

* * *

  
_

Kellie awoke before Tyler and had her bags all packed. He was still asleep when she had Milo take her bags down to the car and she went across the hall to say goodbye to Sam and Jason.

Sam answered the door.

"I'd ask how you are, but I think I already know the answer to that," Sam greeted her, ushering her inside.

"That obvious, huh?" Kellie said.

"Lorenzo called Jason last night," Sam said, "So you're giving up."

"No, I'm being realistic, Sam," Kellie said, "I was never meant to have the things I really wanted in this life. It's better for me to leave now and cut my loses before too many people get hurt."

"You mean Tyler gets hurt," Sam said, "which he's guaranteed to get hurt if you leave without him. He won't wait this time."

"You think I don't know what I'm doing, Sam," Kellie said, "Believe I'm aware. I'd rather hurt him this way than for him to get hurt by a bullet."

"When are you going to stop fighting for everyone, but yourself, Kellie," Sam asked.

"Why do you think I'm leaving," Kellie said, "I know if I stay I'll end up fighting battles for my father I can't possibly defend. Maybe someday I'll get my head on straight enough to function normally."

"Tyler would go with you," Sam said, pleading, "Don't give up on your marriage just because you're scared."

"Sam, you've said enough," Jason said, coming into the room, "We may not agree with Kellie's choice, but it's hers to make."

Sam glanced at Jason and back at Kellie.

"I'll go check on Danny," Sam said, rushing up the stairs.

"She just doesn't want to see you go," Jason said.

"I know," Kellie said, "I wish there was another way."

"The danger and violence has been tearing you up inside for awhile hasn't it?" Jason asked.

"I'm tired of it," Kellie said, "Yeah, I'm good at what I do. Everything I've done is to protect people, but something's different now. And Sonny, especially. Something doesn't feel right anymore. I can't keep doing what I'm doing, protecting everyone if it means I end up making the problem worse."

"You need to go," Jason said, "Figure out where you stand. Decide what you want from your life with no interference from anyone else."

"If it were that simple," Kellie said as Kristina, Molly, and Morgan walked in.

"Oh good," Molly said, "We're spared the troubling of going across the hall to ask you to join us and Sam at Kellie's for breakfast."

"No can do," Kellie said, glancing at Jason, "There's something I need to tell you guys. I'm going away for awhile."

"But you're coming back right," Morgan asked.

"She's leaving as in moving away and leaving us," Kristina said, "It's nice to know our family means so little to you especially in times of crisis."

"Kristina, don't do this to your sister," Jason said.

"It's the truth," Kristina responded, running upstairs, "All our lives go to hell and Kellie runs. It's what she does best."

"But why are leaving?" Molly asked.

"I'm not happy," Kellie said, "I haven't been for a very long time. Michael's shooting made me realize, I need to figure some things out. And maybe one day, I'll be able to be happy."

"Couldn't you figure those things out here?" Morgan asked.

"No, I can't," Kellie said, "And I don't expect you to understand because it's complicated. "

"What about Tyler?" Molly asked, "He's going with you right."

"That's between me and him, Molly," Kellie said.

"In other words," They heard Kristina began saying as she came back down the stairs with Sam.

Kristina was interrupted with a stern look from Sam.

"Kellie's got a plane to catch and packing to do," Sam said, "You guys say your goodbyes and we'll go get breakfast."

Hugs were exchanged between the siblings. Then Jason escorted Kellie out into the hall.

"Just keep in touch okay," Jason said, hugging Kellie, "I don't want to have to wonder what kind of mischief you've gotten yourself into."

"I'm sure Spinelli will track me just fine for you," Kellie said before heading into her penthouse.

Tyler was awake, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"It's about time I saw your gorgeous face this morning," Tyler said, "Were you at Sam and Jason's?"

"Yeah," Kellie said, looking away, "I had some stuff I needed to discuss with Jason."

"Any updates on Michael?" Tyler asked.

"Same," Kellie said, "I called Carly this morning."

Tyler turned the laptop screen towards Kellie, "You should take a look at this."

"What is it?" Kellie asked, hesitant.

"Well, I was thinking with everything going on, maybe we could go away somewhere together," Tyler said, "Some place where we won't be interrupted if you're still willing. I guess it would be a honeymoon."

Kellie buried her hands in her face.

"If you changed your mind and aren't ready," Tyler said, "We can just go to get away."

"That's not the problem," Kellie said, her voice cracking, turning away from him, "I can't….I can't keep doing this to you. It's not fair to you that I keep doing this hot and cold thing with our relationship. We get ready to move it forward, something horrible happens, and I distance myself from you."

"Honey, I know none of this is easy for you," Tyler said, standing up and moving towards Kellie. He turned her to face him. "I knew when I married you that you would have a hard time letting yourself being in a relationship with me. I'm willing to wait out your insecurities, your fears, your doubts."

"You deserve better than the life I'm giving you, Tyler," Kellie said, looking Tyler square in the eye.

"What are you trying to say here, Kellie," Tyler asked.

"I'm leaving," Kellie said, "I'll have my attorney draw up divorce papers and send them to you. You can have the penthouse.

"When are planning to leave?" Tyler asked.

"As soon as I leave here. My bags are already packed and in the car," Kellie said, turning to leave.

"No way, sweetheart," Tyler said, blocking her path, "You do not get to make this decision by yourself and expect me just to go along with it."

"You don't have a choice, Tyler," Kellie said, trying to sidestep Tyler with little success. "I love you too much too let you keep yourself in this holding pattern of a marriage we have, much less end up dead because of me and who my father is. I need the mind games to end."

At this point, Tyler had his arms around Kellie's waist.

"If you want to leave town," Tyler responded, pulling Kellie closer to him, "That's fine. But you do not get to walk from our marriage just because you're scared."

"Let me go, Tyler," Kellie said.

Tyler smiled, brushing Kellie's hair back, "You're awfully nervous there, Kels. You're only this nervous around me when you don't think you should want me, but do."

Before Kellie could respond, Tyler kissed her. Against what Kellie would consider her better judgment, she kissed back.

"I can't stop you from leaving, I know that," Tyler whispered in Kellie's ear, "But I'm not going to make this easy for you, even if it means only being with you this one time."

Kellie gasped for breathe, "I know what you're trying to do. You think that if we make love, I'll change my mind."

"I'm banking on it," Tyler said, turning around so he could put Kellie down on the couch underneath him.

"Just so you know, I hate for the things you make me want; the things you do to my body," Kellie said, continuing to kiss him.

Tyler chuckled, "I love you too, honey." He worked his way down her neck with kisses as his hands went to take her shirt off.

Before he knew what happened, Kellie had shoved him off of her on to the floor.

"I'm not doing this, Tyler," Kellie said, "I won't hurt you any more than I already am."

Kellie leaned down to give him one last kiss, leaving him stunned, "I love you."

She ran out the door, leaving her wedding ring on the desk.

Tyler ran up stairs to change, hoping he'd make it to the airport in time.

**Port Charles Airport**

Kellie's airplane was just taking off when Tyler got to the tarmac. Lorenzo couldn't hear his cussing, but his body movements said a lot.

"She was hell bent on leaving," Lorenzo said, "I tried to delay…but."

"I know," Tyler said, "I'd hoped to stowaway or something."

Lorenzo noticed Kellie's wedding ring in Tyler's hand, "She left her ring."

Tyler nodded, "What do I do now? Go after her, walk away. I don't know."

"My advice would be to give her some space," Lorenzo said, "Whatever divorce she wants, I know I can stall indefinitely. In the meantime, you think long and hard whether you want to go after her. I'll take you to her. When and if you decide to go after Kellie and save your marriage, you better be damn sure to go in fighting with everything you have."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ So in this chapter we're going to speed things up a bit in order to get to the meat of the story. However, there is still some ground work to lay in this chapter. So there will be a lot of snapshots of different points in time to move the story along while still setting up the next chapter.  
_

**The next day**

Sonny stormed into Alcazar's home, fighting the guards, and throwing open the doors to the parlor/living area.

"What the hell did you do with my daughter?" Sonny screamed at Sage, Milo, and Lorenzo.

"A pleasure as always, Sonny when you barge into my home unannounced," Lorenzo said.

"Let me guess," Sage quipped rolling her eyes, "Kellie left and…"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything out of your whiny, sarcastic mouth," Sonny interrupted.

"With all due respect, Mr. C.," Milo said, putting himself between Sage and Sonny, "I don't appreciate you talking to Miss Alcazar that way."

Before Sonny could respond, Lorenzo intervened, "Sage, Milo, I'll take it from here."

Sage tried to protest as Milo covered his hand over her mouth and dragged her from the room.

"To answer your question, Sonny," Lorenzo said, "I did nothing with Kellie other than what she wanted."

"I'm sure you were more than happy to ship her out of town when her family needs her the most," Sonny said, "You hate me and the fact that your niece has a connection to me."

"Your family always needs her," Lorenzo said, "She's so busy cleaning up your messes and pleasing everyone else, she doesn't know what she wants. What she knows she wants, she's too afraid of losing to the violence you are creating. So much so she left her husband to protect him and herself from having to watch him go through the same fate as Michael."

"She's probably not thinking straight because of Michael," Sonny said, "She shouldn't be off by herself. She should be with her husband and her family, so we can help her work through this. I love my children; Kellie knows I'd protect her and Tyler."

"Like you protected Michael?" Lorenzo responded, "No guards at a warehouse. You covered your flavor of the month first. I have a hard time understanding why Kellie would trust your form of protection. You got out of the business and didn't take the necessary precautions in doing so. You've continued to make reckless choices which helped lead to this mess in the first place."

"Like your hands are clean," Sonny replied.

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Corinthos," Lorenzo said, motioning to the guards, "If Kellie's wants to contact you, she will. You should know _your_ daughter well enough by now to know that."

"Don't think this conversation is over by a long shot," Sonny said, before leaving.

Lorenzo wandered back to his study and stared at the pictures of his family on the wall, Gloria and Skye, Sam and her family, Sage, Kellie.

He sat at his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed.

"It's time," Lorenzo said when the voice on the other line picked up; "You need to start putting the plans in motion to bring all of this to an end."

"You've been telling me you want more time to train your protégé every time we call," Lorenzo replied to the call recipient's response, "His current training will have to do. Get him up to speed and start working on getting him into the ranks."

"Look, the timing is perfect," Lorenzo said, "and Kellie won't be an issue. She left town. We don't have to worry about her getting involved if she senses something is off. I can keep her unaware."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lorenzo said, smiling, "I'll be in touch at our usual time with an update on this end.

**October 1, 2008  
A country side two hours outside Milan, Italy**

Kellie stood by the roadside, resisting the urge to kick her down motorcycle. The front tire was flat and she'd been lucky not to crash before she could stop it when it happened. So much for leaving South America and seeing places she'd mostly only see while on a mission or on business.

Kellie pulled out her cell phone; no service. So she did the only thing she could do and started walking back into town.

Eventually, a dark black sedan pulled up and rolled down its window.

"Could I give you a ride into town, miss?" a male voice asked, "I take it that's your motorcycle a couple miles back."

"My mom told me never to get in the car with strangers," Kellie replied, continuing to the walk. The sedan had slowed down to her pace.

"My name is Dominic Pirelli, and my ma told me never to leave a woman stranded on the side of the road," Dominic said, getting out of the car, "It's two hours before you even hit the outskirts of Milan and that's driving. There's not a house for miles until you are 2o minutes out from Milan.

Kellie replied as Dominic moved to the passenger side of the car, "My name is Riley and you should know I carry a two Smith & Wessons, plus a Glock." Kellie moved her jacket, flashing one of the guns.

"Then you'll be able to protect us both should we encounter any trouble," Dominic said, opening the passenger door, motioning for Kellie to get in.

Kellie slid into the car. Dominic shut the door as she fastened her seatbelt.

"So Dominic, that's a Brooklyn accent if I ever heard one," Kellie said after Domininc got back in the car, "How'd you end up in Milan?"

"I fell in love with all the gorgeous Italian girls," Dominic said, driving down the road, "They line up for miles to be with me."

Kellie laughed, "I highly doubt it, Romeo."

"Where in America do your and husband call home, Riley?" Dominic asked, noticing the ring on her left hand.

"I'm from here, there, and everywhere," Kellie said.

"I notice you didn't mention the hubby," Dominic responded, "And don't think you're avoiding the question, Riley."

"I'm in the process of divorcing him," Kellie said, "He refuses to sign the papers. He says if I want the divorce, according to my uncle, I'll have to return to Port Charles and fight him for it in person."

"Ordinarily I'd say your husband's a control freak," Dominic said, "But you're still wearing your wedding ring. I guess I'm confused since you're the one divorcing him."

"This is not my wedding ring," Kellie said, holding up her left hand, "This is going to sound so stupid. I gave my wedding ring back. After I left him, I'd gotten so used to wearing the ring, I could never get used to not wearing something on my left hand that well you get the picture."

"That you are still in love with him and obviously don't want the divorce," Dominic said, "I highly doubt there's something wrong with him because girls like you who introduce themselves along with their arsenal, only give guys like that the time of day long enough to shoot them. Underneath all the lethal weapon chick of international intrigue exterior, you seem like a good girl at heart. So why are you here in Italy? Why aren't you running home to the lucky guy?"

"Italy because I have spent most of the last six months at my uncle's south of the border mausoleum since I left him," Kellie said.

"Nice uncle to help you run," Dominic said, raising his eyebrows.

"Helps me run, but intercepts the divorce papers since Tyler got the first ones," Kellie said.

"It's been six months and your husband's still holding out for you," Dominic said, "Riley, they don't make guys better than that. I've seen a lot growing up in New York. So I know. If you want my advice, forget the motorcycle and catch the first plane back to wherever home is for you."

"Dominic, I would love to do nothing more," Kellie said, "He's been better to me than I deserve. But my life is not normal. Being with me means he'd always be in danger. It wouldn't matter if I was in the same town as my father or across the globe."

"What's so dangerous about your life that you refuse to let your husband choose to take the risk of being with you?" Dominic asked.

"My father is a very powerful man, so is my uncle on my mother's side," Kellie said, "Not everything they do is legal. Actually most of it's not. Then there's the reputation I've built for myself. As much as I've preferred to stay on the right side of the law, circumstances forced me to straddle the line of both sides of the law. I've tried to play the peace keeper and protect everyone from the dark side of everything. "

"It just becomes a vicious cycle," Dominic said, "There's no way for you to break free of that enough to let your husband in."

"Blood follows," Kellie said, "No matter where I go in this world, it will follow. Unfortunately, my father's a reckless idiot. Until he's neutralized, there's nothing I can do. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle the consequences of doing it myself."

"Sounds like you have a love/hate relationship with each other," Dominic said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you've pulled a gun on him."

'Everything but," Kellie laughed, "That's enough about my dysfunctional life. What about yours?"

"Not much to tell," Dominic said, "I travel the globe in search of the next great romance."

"Tell me, Dominic," Kellie asked, "How does an American boy most likely from a family of Italian Catholics who pride themselves on hard work and staying on the right side of the law end up as a foot soldier in the mob?"

Dominic didn't answer right away. When he finally answered, he replied with, "Necessary evil."

"Now that is an answer that warrants an explanation," Kellie said, cracking a slight smile, as Dominic rolled the car to a stop.

"And that is an explanation you won't be getting," Dominic said, "I believe this is your hotel."

"Then I best be leaving before I find myself swimming with the fishes," Kellie said, "Thank you for the ride."

Kellie moved to open the door before Dominic could get out to do it for her.

Dominic gently grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him.

"I hope you take my advice about your husband for your sake," Dominic said, "He's a good man. Do whatever you have to make it work with him, Kellie."

"A Zacharra foot soldier, no less," Kellie said, "You must work for Rudy. Only a Zacharra would have reason to know who I am around here. Tell your boss, he has no need to be concerned about me."

Dominic gave her blank stare.

"I never introduced myself as Kellie to you," Kellie replied, opening the car door and sliding out, "A piece of advice for you, Mr. Pirelli, be damn sure you can live with the consequences before you do whatever is you're doing by getting involved with the mob."

"Spoken like a woman who has regrets," Dominic said as Kellie shut the car door.

"No regrets," Kellie said, "I've just paid a steep price."

Kellie turned to walk away leaving Dominic to ponder her words.

**December 21, 2008  
Port Charles  
Kellie & Tyler's Penthouse**

Tyler stared at the divorce papers on the coffee table. Lorenzo had been pretty good at intercepting Kellie's previous attempts at sending them. But this set had made it through.

He'd called in sick to work for the past two days. Two days in which he had worn the same pajamas and bathrobe. Two days in which the penthouse had pretty much transformed into something that resembled a miniature landfill since he hadn't bothered to do dishes or throw away his garbage.

There was a knock at the door. Tyler didn't get up to answer.

"Tyler, it's Alexis, you'll open up this instant if you intend to keep practicing law," Alexis muffled voice rang through the door.

Tyler slowly got up and opened the door to find Alexis, Sam, Kristina, and Molly all standing here.

"We're staging an intervention," Molly said as they all barged in, "Because you obviously need help."

"You'd think he could figure out how to ask Sam's dad where Kellie is without us spelling it out for him," Kristina muttered.

"You hush," Sam said, "He's your brother-in-law and Molly's and my cousin-in-law. I think that's what it is."

"The relations in this family are confusing," Molly said.

"Sit down," Alexis said, guiding Tyler towards the couch, "and let's chat."

They all sat down on the couch.

"I don't think there's a gentle way to put this, so I'm just going to say it," Alexis said, "Kellie is not going to come back to Port Charles, not to be with you and not to ask you for a divorce in person."

"Why don't you just tell him there's no hope then," Kristina said as Sam and Molly glared at her.

"Don't put words in my mouth, young lady," Alexis said, "I never said there wasn't hope."

"He obviously doesn't want to go after her," Kristina said, "If he did, he would have done so already."

"It's a lot easier to take rejection when you're not actually in the presence of the person doing the rejecting," Tyler said, "I can't see the point in going after Kellie when it's going to end in me being rejected in person."

"Don't you get it, Tyler," Molly said, "Kellie can't divorce you if you're with her."

"Yes, she can," Tyler said.

"Don't anyone say another word," Alexis said before Molly could respond upset that Tyler wasn't understanding, "Everyone just breathe."

Everyone breathed except Kristina and Tyler to humor Alexis.

"Okay, Tyler, this is our theory," Alexis said, "The only way this divorce happens is if you sign the papers Kellie sent you. We think the reason Kellie won't come back to sign the papers in person is because she knows she won't go through with it. We're pretty sure the same concept applies to if you go after her. She won't be able to keep asking for the divorce if you are physically in the room with her."

Tyler pondered the theory.

Sam got impatient, "What is there to think about? You love her, she loves you. Just go to her, lay everything on the line and fight for your marriage."

"We're not leaving until you man up and go after the woman of your dreams," Molly said.

"You're serious about this theory of yours?" Tyler asked.

"100% certain," Molly said.

"Kellie mentioned she almost couldn't go through with leaving when you tried to persuade her too stay with you using the gravitational pull you too have," Sam said.

"How do you use a gravitational pull to make Kellie stay?" Molly asked, "Wouldn't you just fall into each other?"

"Something like that, sweetheart," Alexis said, glaring at Sam.

The door knocked. Molly ran to answer it. Lorenzo was standing behind it.

"You're late," Molly said, dragging him inside.

"My phone service wasn't working," Lorenzo said, "Now what is this about?"

"We need you to tell Tyler where Kellie is, so he can sweep her off her feet, and they can live happily ever after," Molly said.

"Actually, Molly," Kristina said, "I'm pretty sure he can just fly Tyler there. He doesn't even have to tell him where she is."

Lorenzo surveyed the situation, trying to figure out how to give Tyler the space he needed to think and make a decision without the girls feeling like they needed to continue making their case before Tyler.

"In two days, I will have a plane ready to fly to where Kellie is," Lorenzo said, "Departure is at 10 a.m."

"You better get packing," Molly said, grabbing Tyler by hand.

"I'm pretty sure Tyler can do his own packing," Lorenzo said, "In fact, so Tyler can get started, why don't I take you ladies to lunch."

"I have to get back to the office," Alexis said, ushering her daughters towards the door.

"I just have to pick up Danny from Jason," Sam said, "But I'm free for lunch."

"May Kristina and I please go?" Molly asked.

"I would be delighted if you and Kristina would joined your sister and I for lunch?" Lorenzo said, looking to Alexis for permission.

"Sure," Alexis said.

"I just need a word with Tyler here," Lorenzo said, "Why don't you girls go pick up Danny and I'll meet you in the hall."

Alexis, Sam, Kristina, and Molly all exited the Penthouse.

"Do you want to fight for Kellie and your marriage?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes," Tyler said, kind of shaky.

"You don't sound too sure," Lorenzo said.

"I'm scared out of my mind to go after her," Tyler said, "But I have to go. It's the only I way I'll ever know if we have a shot."

Lorenzo stared at Tyler.

"Then I'm all see on the tarmac in two days," Lorenzo said and left.

Out in the hallway, Alexis was waiting.

"Does Kellie know about Sonny's marriage to Claudia?" Alexis asked.

"It hasn't come up in conversation," Lorenzo said, "Mostly because I don't want to be on the receiving end of her reaction."

"I suggest you call and tell her," Alexis said, "Otherwise that poor lovesick husband of hers will be the one to tell her. I'm sure he's about ready to pass out, wondering what he's getting himself into. It really isn't fair to put that kind of pressure on him."

"I can give you Kellie's phone number," Lorenzo said, "if you wish to prevent Tyler from having to tell Kellie she has a new stepmother."

"That's not how this works," Alexis said, "You're the one who helped Kellie run and hide in way we only talk to her when she contacts us. Otherwise, all other contact has to be done through you. So it's your job to keep Kellie updated on all the news, even the news that might upset her."

"I'll do it," Lorenzo said "But I want something in return."

Alexis raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"In exchange for telling Kellie about the Corinthos Zacharra nuptials, you will give me the honor of joining me for dinner," Lorenzo said.

"You can pick her up tonight at 7," Molly said, overhearing the conversation as she, Kristina, Sam, and Danny approached.

Molly began dragging Lorenzo towards the elevator.

"7 it is then," Lorenzo said, leaving Alexis with no reply.

**The Next Morning**

Tyler boarded the Alcazar Jet. Destination: an island off the coast of South America


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Eve**

Alexis and Lorenzo got quite a few stares as they walked into the MetroCourt Restaurant, Lorenzo's hand sitting on the small of Alexis's back.

"Every one's staring at us," Alexis hissed to Lorenzo, "Maybe we should have picked a different day other than Christmas Eve to have this date."

"I think they're staring at the gorgeous woman next to me, not us," Lorenzo said, nudging Alexis closer to him, "Besides it's not like you haven't postponed holding up your end of our bargain the last three nights already."

"I think it's more like they can't believe you'd go out with the woman who killed your brother." Alexis said, noticing people whispering, looking in their direction.

"You neglect to mention the fact you are also the mother of my child," Lorenzo said, "And that was before Luis factored into any of this."

They approached the table where Lorenzo pulled out Alexis's chair. Alexis sat down and looked at the menu. Lorenzo did the same. The waiter came and took their orders.

The awkwardness of the situation kept either one from really talking.

"So did you give Kelly the happy news about her new step-psycho," Alexis asked.

"Not yet," Lorenzo said, "She wasn't answering her phone. I left her message asking her to call me back tomorrow."

"One might wonder if you were trying to get dinner without following through on your end of the bargain," Alexis said.

"And be accused of not keeping my promise to a lady," Lorenzo said, smiling "Never, especially since I'm hoping to score a second date."

"Which Alexis will happily accept," Diane said, approaching the duo, "Alexis, I will say you do know how to pick a man. Tall, dark, and dangerous. Sounds like a delicious combination."

Alexis turned red, sinking into the chair.

"Now Alexis, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Diane said, "It's about time you got some horizontal action with a man."

Alexis slumped over the table and buried her head in her arms. The whispering more noticeable as Diane attracted more attention to Lorenzo and Alexis. The waiter brought their meals.

"We'll take those to go," Lorenzo said and then turned his attention to Diane, "Ms. Miller, always a pleasure." Max appeared whisking Diane off before she could say a word. While waiting for their bill, Lorenzo placed a call, "Meet us out in front of the MetroCourt with Bridgette."

"Bridgette," Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Humor me," Lorenzo said.

Lorenzo and Alexis were waiting outside the MetroCourt when a blue Dodge Viper pulled up. The driver got out of the car. "She's all yours," he said to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo walked to the car and opened the passenger door for Alexis.

"Alexis, meet Bridgette," Lorenzo said.

Alexis stepped cautiously towards the car, "I would not have taken you as the type of man who named his cars."

"Only this one," Lorenzo said as Alexis sat in the car. He shut the door and made his way to the driver side, opening the door and sitting down.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked.

Lorenzo reached over and unclipped Alexis's hair, "Somewhere where we can relax and let our hair down." Then the Viper sped off into the night.

**Several hours later**

The empty takeout boxes laid out on the grass next to a blanket, several feet away from the river miles outside of Port Charles. Smooth jazz music played softly from the Viper while Lorenzo held Alexis close to him as they swayed slowly to the melody.

"I still can't believe you talked that cop out of giving you a speeding ticket," Alexis said, "I mean doesn't he know who you are."

"Lucky for me he was feeling generous," Lorenzo said, nuzzling Alexis, "I think we definitely gave people something to stare out speeding through Port Charles like that."

"What's the song? Everybody dies famous in a small town and a verse about burning rubber just because." Alexis replied.

"I don't know that song." Lorenzo answered, "You'll have to play it for me sometime."

"Mmmhmm" Alexis mumbled, against Lorenzo's neck.

"I seriously think my niece has it right sometimes," Lorenzo said.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, softly.

"Keeping things simple, sticking to the basics like blue jeans and tee shirts," Lorenzo said, "No fancy dinners, no sheen or polish, and acting awkward like adults trying to make conversation."

"Just you, me, and a riverbank," Alexis said.

"Exactly," Lorenzo murmured, leaning in to kiss Alexis. Before their lips could meet Lorenzo's cell phone rang. Lorenzo looked to see who it was.

"It's Kellie," Lorenzo said, hesitantly, "I better hold up my end of the bargain."

"So much for keeping things simple," Alexis said as Lorenzo answered the phone, putting her on speaker phone.

"Hi, Kellie," Lorenzo said.

"Oh god," Kellie's voice came over the phone, "What crazy messed up chaos prompted you to demand I call you back?"

"Why would you assume there's a mess?" Lorenzo asked.

"Because our phone conversation never start with "Hi" unless you have something to tell me you don't think I'll like," Kellie said, "Spit it out, Uncle Lo."

"I'm assuming you haven't heard about your father's latest business transaction," Lorenzo said.

"He's back in the business isn't he," Kellie groaned, "What stunt did he pull to take the business from Jason?"

"He didn't take the business from Jason," Lorenzo said, "Anthony Zacharra gave your father control of his holdings."

"Anthony Zacharra did not just hand over his business to my father," Kellie said, "I don't think I like where this is going."

"Well," Lorenzo stuttered.

"Lorenzo, enough stalling," Alexis interrupted, "Kellie, Sonny married Claudia as part of the deal to run the Zacharra organization."

"You're telling me my father married the witch who is possibly responsible for putting my brother in a coma," Kellie yelled, "When did this happen?"

"Two-three weeks ago," Lorenzo choked out.

"And you're just now getting around to telling me this," Kellie responded.

"I wish I could help Lorenzo come with a defense on this one," Alexis said, "But there's no way around the fact that your uncle is a chicken."

"No argument there, Alexis," Kellie said, "What a second, do I hear crickets and jazz music in the background? Are you two on a date?"

"The only way I could get Lorenzo to call and tell you was to agree to go on a date with him." Alexis said.

Before Kellie could respond, there was a knock at her door.

"Sounds like you have company, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "I'll be in touch later."

"Hold on, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "You're not getting off that easy. I'll send whoever it is on his way."

Alexis and Lorenzo heard the sound of the door open and then slam shut.

"Uncle Lo, what part of I'm trying to leave my husband do you not understand?" Kellie ranted, "Obviously not the part that involves not telling him where to find me so he can show up at my door and interrupt conversations regarding why I'm just now finding out I have a step-nut."

Kellie was still ranting when Lorenzo disconnected the call and turned off the phone.

"You did not just hang up on Kellie," Alexis said, stunned.

"Between Tyler and Claudia," Lorenzo said, "I can't really get her riled up more than that."

"I hope Tyler came prepared for a fight," Alexis said.

"With any luck, he'll turn on that charm Kellie finds so irresistible," Lorenzo said, tossing the phone and pulling Alexis closer to him."

"And she'll conveniently forget about your part in all this," Alexis said.

"Something like that," Lorenzo said, "Enough talk about my complicated niece. Time to go back to simple"

Before Alexis could respond, Lorenzo kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kellie double checked to make sure the door to her room was locked as Tyler kept knocking at the door. Then she ran out to the balcony shutting the doors behind her.

After several moments of telling herself to breathe, she made a call on her cell phone.

"Zach, its Kellie. I need you to send a plane to South America for me," Kellie said, not even giving anyone a chance to say hello.

"This is Kendall. Zach went to the store and forgot his phone," Kendall replied, "What the hell kind of emergency are you in to be calling my husband on Christmas Eve to send one of his planes? Don't you have the resources of the Corinthos and Alcazars at your disposable."

"Not speaking to my father at the moment who until a few moments ago I thought was out of the business. Not to mention I don't want him finding me," Kellie said, "My uncle apparently doesn't understand my leaving town where no one can find me and filing for divorce from your husband does not mean fly said husband to my hiding place."

"You're not making a whole lot of sense," Kendall said, "And I don't think I want to know."

"I wish I didn't know," Kellie said, "Could you tell Zach I called?"

"Not so fast," Kendall said, "You're divorcing your husband, the same husband that you promised my husband that you would try to make your marriage work with, right?"

"Well, it didn't work," Kellie said, "When your brother takes a bullet in the head because our godfather father thinks that taking him to a warehouse without guards is the most brilliant idea in the world and covers the girlfriend when the shots fire on the same night Tyler and I were finally going to consummate our marriage, I'd say that's a pretty good sign, we're not supposed to be together."

"So you ran away, served your husband with divorce papers which I'm guessing he hasn't signed," Kendall said, "now he's crashed your hideout."

"And I slammed the door in his face and called you," Kellie said.

"So you can run away again instead of actually talking to your husband," Kendall said, "who from what I'm hearing has to be pretty crazy in love with you to put up with all the crap you've pulled on him."

"Crap, Kendall?" Kellie replied, "I don't think divorcing my husband so he doesn't have to put up with my issues, not to mention keep him from becoming a human target, is crap."

"Do you know how many girls would kill to have a guy who is as head over heels in love with you as Tyler is?" Kendall said, "All of them. Tyler loves you. If you love him as much as I think you do, you'll accept the fact that he's not going anywhere no matter how much you think you shouldn't be together. Stop torturing him."

Kellie attempted to protest, but Kendall wouldn't have any of it. Zach opened the door to hear Kendall giving it to Kellie.

"No, no, no…Neither I nor Zach will be sending a plane for you," Kendall said, "At some point, you have to stop living completely out of your head. Your husband wants to be with you. Go buy yourself a pair of big girl panties and let him be with you and love you. Merry Christmas!"

Kendall hung up the phone without giving Kellie a chance to respond

"You could have at least let me wish her a Merry Christmas," Zach said, "Tyler's finally went after Kellie since she left. It's about time."

"I don't understand it, Zach," Kendall said, "She's a grown mature woman with the exception that she's an idiot for running away from her husband. Because everyone's afraid of big, bad Kellie, they treat her with kid gloves instead of calling her out on her crap."

"I don't know if I'd call it crap, her heart's in the right place sort of," Zach said, "But I think you had the right idea."

Meanwhile, Kellie stared at the phone speechless after Kendall had hung up. She threw the phone across the balcony. As it bounced off the wall and on to the floor, it shattered. Then she squeezed herself into the space between one of the plants and the opposite side of the balcony wall in the corner where she began to cry.

**In the hallway**

Tyler pulled the key the staff had given him to Kellie's room out of his pocket. Then he hesitated, leaned his back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.

Merry Christmas, son," Charles answered.

"Uh..Merry Christmas to you too, Dad," Tyler choked on the words.

"You don't sound like you're having a merry Christmas," Charles replied, "How many times have I told you, you need to go after your wife and sort this mess out with her once and for all."

"I am, Dad," Tyler said, "Lorenzo Alcazar flew me to where Kellie's been staying. She just slammed the door in my face."

"I'm sure Lorenzo gave you a key to the place, considering he flew you there," Charles said.

"He did and to the bedroom, she locked herself in," Tyler said, "I don't know what I'm doing here, Dad. Should I have even come? I figured she'd at least talk to me. She didn't say a word to me when she opened the door. For all I know, she's already spy-hopped off the balcony and she's not even here."

"Spy-hopped?" Charles interrupted.

"Well, whatever it is Kellie does when she wants to disappear," Tyler said, "I fell in love with a female James Bond. I married her thinking that she cared enough about me that we'd eventually have normal marriage whatever that is. I'm trying to make a marriage work with a woman who keeps one foot outside the door? What is wrong with me?"

"Well, first off, you need to get rid of any notion that a marriage between you and Kellie will resemble anything close to normal," Charles said, "The things both of you have been through together and apart have made that possibility nonexistent. Not to mention her ties to the mob and the WSB."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tyler said sarcastically.

"Now hold on a moment," Charles scolded, "I said a marriage between you and Kellie wouldn't necessarily be normal. I never said it was impossible. When you and Kellie got married, it was to get information from a priest who needed to meet a wedding quota."

"Right," Tyler said.

"And Kellie never had any intention of staying married to you," Charles said.

"Is there a point to this history lesson," Tyler asked.

"My point is when you and Kellie took your wedding vows, Kellie didn't take them with the intention of meaning them," Charles said, "Despite the fact that events and time have changed that, I think the fact the original vows were taken without intent to stay married lets Kellie feel like she can keep one foot outside the door and avoid actually committing to the marriage, staying in this push/pull thing you've had with her since you got married."

"So what you're saying is we need to have a real wedding ceremony where Kellie says the vows and means them," Tyler said.

"Before you consummate the marriage," Charles said, "Not that I'm too keen on discussing this particular aspect of your relationship; but my guess is that consummating the marriage at this point without some back tracking won't make it binding to Kellie."

"But she was ready to go all in at one point," Tyler said, "She could decide the same way again and we could actually follow through."

"And that was the same night you were interrupted by the news her brother was shot," Charles said, "At which point she did a 180 on even staying with you. She's hell-bent on running still, sleeping with her without conscious well-thought out decision to be together and renew the vows in an actual wedding ceremony won't change that."

Tyler groaned.

"I'm just getting started," Charles said, "You've got bigger problems to address before you can even get to the wedding ceremony. You forget, son that just because Kellie doesn't act like most girls doesn't mean deep down inside there isn't a part of her needs to be treated like one. Your biggest flaw in this relationship is you've had this ability to overlook the part of Kellie that makes the relationship messy for you. When you first met Kellie, all you saw was the person she would have been had she not been tainted by violence. You saw what you wanted to see in her that conformed to your black and white world. Since that black and white world of yours was shattered by Kellie's resurrection from the dead, you don't see that part of Kellie that needs to be really treasured as a woman but pretends not to."

"She doesn't seem to want me to," Tyler began.

"Your wife still needs that, to be treated as something other than Ethan's victim and Sonny Corinthos' Daughter, her family's protector, and gatekeeper of the mob," Charles interrupted, "She's probably believes on a conscious level she's doesn't want that or even deserve it; which brings me to your biggest problem."

"And that is?" Tyler asked.

"Kellie doesn't think she's good enough for you," Charles said.

"That's crazy," Tyler said.

"Before Ethan, I would have a agreed with you," Charles responded, "The trauma of what Ethan did to her shredded her self-esteem when it comes to romantic relationships with men. Her very survival became dependent on doing everything she should be doing to evade him to the point where most of her decisions now are based on what she thinks she should be doing. Her exposure to the mob and the WSB further ingrained that thinking process in her. What Kellie wants and needs takes a back seat to what she thinks her duty is."

"How does Kellie doing what she thinks she should do translate to her thinking she's not good enough for me," Tyler interrupted exasperated.

"She thinks she's damaged, tainted, and undeserving of being treasured as a woman and has no business pursuing a relationship with you, the man she lied to for years, shutting out, and leading you to believe she was dead," Charles said, "When she faked her death, she did so with the idea that she would never ever have the possibility of having a relationship with you. Kellie doesn't know how to accept that she can have a relationship with you."

"And how do you suggest I fix our relationship?" Tyler asked.

"You need to court your wife and woo her, purposefully" Charles answered. "To do that, you need to put some thought in to it. You need to make a plan. Let me know how it goes, Merry Christmas again, son. It's time for me to put out the cookies for Santa Claus."

"There is no Santa Claus," Tyler said as his father laughed and hung up on him.

Tyler stared at the door for several moments before finally sliding the key into the knob to unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped into the room, putting his and Kellie's future on the line.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kellie," Tyler called out as he entered the room. No answer.

He ventured further into the room, checking the closets and the bathroom before heading out to the balcony. As stepped outside, he could hear muffled sounds to his left and saw the broken cell phone to his right. Tyler found Kellie huddled in the corner between the plant and the wall, her faced turned away from him.

Tyler knelt next to Kellie and gently attempted to turn her face towards him. Kellie responded by frantically shoving his hands away from her. Tyler backed off slightly and then proceeded to stroke his fingers through Kellie's hair.

"Let me help you, Kellie Girl," Tyler whispered.

When Kellie tried to curl up closer into the wall, away from Tyler, Tyler said, "You can push me away all you want. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you think I should. I'm not going anywhere." He tried to turn Kellie's face towards him again. She continued to fight against him, pushing Tyler away, and pulling herself more towards the wall if that was even possible.

Tyler stood up, grabbed Kellie's ankles, pulled her legs out from under her and dragged her to the middle of the balcony. She starred up at Tyler in shock, tears streaming down her face. As Tyler leaned down to grab her hand, Kellie bolted to her feet and attempted to make a run for it. As she went back inside, Tyler grabbed her by the hand and whirled Kellie around in a way that left her frontside against the inside wall with Tyler directly behind her using, one arm on either side of her, hands against the wall, blocking Kellie from escaping (without using physical force on him. )

Kellie tried to get out from Tyler's stance. But each tactic she tried, Tyler managed to thwart. She finally turned around to face Tyler, though kept her eyes averted. Tyler could almost swear Kellie was telling herself to breathe as she took several panicked deep breathes.

After several moments of this, Kellie muttered, "Oh, shit" and then the tears came harder and the sobbing started. Tyler wrapped his arms around Kellie as she learned her head into his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt; her sobs coursing through her entire body.

Tyler picked Kellie up and positioned the two of them on the couch. Kellie buried her head in Tyler's chest and continued crying. Tyler just held her until she cried herself to sleep. When he was sure she was sound asleep, Tyler moved from the couch and laid Kellie back down, covering her with a blanket.

He then stepped outside the bedroom and proceeded to make a call.

"What the hell did you say to Kellie when she called to ream you out for sending me here," Tyler asked as soon as Lorenzo answered.

"I didn't really say anything," Lorenzo said, "I was already on the phone with her when you arrived. I hung up on her right after she slammed the door in your face."

"Lorenzo, when I found Kellie, she was huddled in the corner on the balcony, fighting tears," Tyler said, "She hasn't said a word to me really. For the better part of the last two hours, I held her while she just sobbed and cried to sleep. I assume she called someone to try and make a getaway. Her phone's shattered into pieces, lying on the balcony."

"I'll check her phone records," Lorenzo said, "Then I'll put a call into Lainey. Get her take on Kellie. "

"I'll let you know how she is in the morning," Tyler said, "When you hear from Lainey, let me know what she thinks."

The call ended and Tyler went left the room and went about setting the main areas of the house up for Christmas. A short while later, Lorenzo called back.

"I found out who Kellie called," Lorenzo said, "She tried to get in touch with that Slater guy."

"The guy who helped her play dead?" Tyler asked.

"The same," Lorenzo replied, "Only Slater's wife answered the phone. She told Kellie they weren't sending a plane to get her and that she needed to quit pulling this running crap from you and accept that you love her. She's not one to mince words. She gave me an earful about reigning Kellie in."

"I can imagine she didn't appreciate that sort of phone call on Christmas," Tyler said, "Did you speak to Lainey?"

"She says let her sleep and we'll see how Kellie is in the morning," Lorenzo said, "She said she'd call you and want to speak with Kellie. Lainey will assess what actions if any need to be taken at that point."

"What exactly does Lainey think we're dealing with?" Tyler asked.

"Depending on how you look at it," Lorenzo said, "One scenario is that she wakes and pretends tonight never happened and she continues bottling everything up inside like she always does. She'll probably run."

"And the other scenario?" Tyler asked.

"Lainey suggested making sure you clean the place of alcohol," Lorenzo said, "Kellie might be this way for awhile with a few temper tantrums thrown in."

"Damn" Tyler said, "This is not going to be pretty."

"Best case in that instance is she'll finally work through the damage Ethan, her father, the mob, Luis, the Cassadines, and Michael's shooting have done to her; the damage she tries to pretend isn't there," Lorenzo said, "She'll find a better normal, a happier one."

"The worst case?" Tyler asked.

"She never comes out of this," Lorenzo said, "Kellie will have to be institutionalized."

"And you thought sending me down here was a good idea why," Tyler asked.

"I didn't realize Kellie was this bad," Lorenzo said, "I didn't think you going after her would trigger this reaction. I thought with time and being away from Port Charles, Kellie would be more open to talking to you like a mature adult."

"You had no idea Kellie was a time bomb," Tyler said, "Even if Lainey wouldn't tell you.."

"I don't make a habit of prying into my niece's medical records and Dr. Winter doesn't report to me," Lorenzo said, "Though I would have if I had known Kellie stopped her therapy sessions completely when she left Port Charles. Besides you're her husband, you'd been living with the her…"

Tyler started to argue when a female voice took the phone away from Lorenzo.

"Look, Tyler," Alexis said, "The situation sucks. But you and Lorenzo aren't going to get anywhere by playing the "What If Blame Game." You can't change what's already happened. All you can do is step up and take care of Kellie now whether she wants it or not."

" Alexis?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm on date with Lorenzo," she said, "Now go get some sleep because I'm sure you'll need it. No matter how Kellie wakes up. She's a spitfire on a good day."

Alexis hung up the phone. Leaving Tyler momentarily shocked. From there, he began searching the room for alcohol, chucking it over the balcony. He curled up next to the couch where Kellie was sleeping and fell asleep.

**Port Charles**

"You didn't have to do that," Lorenzo said to Alexis when she hung up the phone.

"Men," Alexis said, "Though I'm beginning to think that Kellie inherited the inability to let people take of her from the Alcazar side."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't how this evening was supposed to turn out," Lorenzo said.

"I know," Alexis said, putting her arms around Lorenzo, letting him lean against her, " I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Kellie woke up to find Tyler curled up on the floor next to the couch. She got up quietly and went to leave the room. She found herself locked in.

Kellie went into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her.

The sound of banging and pounding roused Tyler from his sleep.

As he turned the door knob unsuccessfully, he heard the sound of glass breaking in the bathroom.

Using the intercom, he rang the house staff. When they answered he demanded, "Kellie's locked herself in the bathroom and I hear glass breaking."

"We'll be up right away, sir," a voice responded.

Tyler's cell phone rang.

"How's Kellie," Lorenzo said when Tyler picked up.

"I really don't have time to talk to you, right now," Tyler responded, "She locked herself in the bathroom. It sounds like she broke the mirror. Staff is bringing a key."

"Did you try breaking the door down?" Lorenzo asked.

"I was about to when," Tyler started to say.

A knock at the door interrupted him. Tyler ran to unlock the door. He opened to find one of the staff holding a chainsaw.

"We can't find the key, this was the first thing I could find sir," the butler said.

Tyler waved him in. The butler went to start the chainsaw.

"What is that sound?" Lorenzo said.

"Chainsaw, they can't find the key," Tyler screamed into the phone as the butler began cutting into the bathroom door.

"I think you said, chainsaw," Lorenzo said, "Anyway, I'll call Lainey, have her come down."

Tyler hung up. The butler finished cutting a man-sized hole in the door. Tyler kicked the cut wood and dashed through the hole. He found the bathroom trashed; holes in the wall, towel rods pulled from the wall, glass all over the floor. Kellie was thrashing a towel rod at the bathtub fixtures.

"Kellie, enough," Tyler yelled at her. She turned around long enough for Tyler to see that other than a few minor scratches and bruises, she was physically fine. Her blue eyes looked at him piercingly.

She stared at him and then collapsed.

Tyler rushed over to Kellie and picked her up. He carried her out of the bathroom.

"Follow me, sir," the butler said, "The staff has set up room for Miss Kellie where there are less things for her destroy. We've already called the local doctor."

"Good," Tyler said, following him, "Lorenzo is working on send Kellie's primary psychiatrist down here."

After walking down a short hallway, the butler unlocked another door. He opened it.

"There's a bed in here, nothing more," he said, holding the door open as Tyler carried Kellie in.

Tyler laid her on the bed, his eyes betraying his heartbreak at her state.

"Here's the key, sir," the butler said, handing him the key.

The butler turned to leave and then paused.

"Sir, I may be out of line," he said, "But for what it's worth. Miss Kellie does need you even if she won't admit it."

He turned and walked out of the room.

**Lorenzo's place**

"I just spoke to Tyler," Lorenzo said on the speaker phone to Lainey, "The local doctors checked Kellie out. Physically she's fine. They think she collapsed from emotional exhaustion. "

"I know you want me to fly down," Lainey said, "But there is a colleague down in that area. He's consulted with me on her case before. I recommended him to Kellie when she discontinued her sessions with me. I've got him waiting on standby. He's within an hour of being able to get to her."

"What's his name?" Lorenzo asked.

"Kevin Collins," Lainey said, "I'm e-mailing you his credentials."

"Same Dr. Collins who used to practice here Port Charles?" Jason asked.

"One and the same," Lainey said.

"What's your take, Jason?" Lorenzo asked.

"Let him see if he can get through to Kellie," Jason said, "Time may be something she doesn't have. He's one of the best."

"You heard, Morgan, Lainey," Lorenzo said, "Send in Dr. Kevin Collins."

**South America  
Outside Kellie's room**

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Colllins," Tyler said, "I assume Lainey brought you up to speed."

"Lainey has consulted with me on Kellie's case before," Kevin said, "I'm familiar with the extent of the emotional toll Kelli's past has taken on her."

"Last I was in, Kellie was still passed out," Tyler said, "I don't know if she's awake yet."

"I'll wait for her to wake up," Kevin said, "But first I'd like to talk to you about last night, your relationship with Kellie. From what I understand you've known her longer than anyone."

"Anything to help my wife get better," Tyler said, "Let's get started…this could take awhile"

**Hours Later**

Kellie woke up startled to find Kevin sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. She curled up as close as she could to the head board.

"Kellie, my name is Kevin Collins," Kevin said, "I'm a psychiatrist. Lainey asked me on behalf of your Uncle Lorenzo Alcazar to come talk to you."

She glared at him.

"I know who you are," Kellie said, quietly.

"Then I guess you know why I'm here," Kevin replied, "Where would you like to start?"

Kellie didn't answer, turning her head away from him and lying back down on the bed.

"I guess I'll start with last night," Kevin said, "Your husband whom you left 6 months ago following your brother's shooting showed up. After you attempted to slam and lock the door in his face, he found you literally speechless until you broke down into tears and cried yourself to sleep. Upon waking up this morning, you locked yourself in a bathroom and proceeded to trash it. After the butler broke down the door with a chainsaw, you collapsed from emotional exhaustion."

Kellie didn't give any indication of acknowledging Kevin.

"I've read your file, Kellie," Kevin said, "You're for lack of a better description, you're a female James Bond; able to take name and kick butt with the best of them. No one's forcing you to stay here. You could walk out that door. No one could stop you if you tried. But instead you have an emotional breakdown when your husband shows up. Why?"

Kellie shifted her body but still didn't answer.

"Kellie, why didn't you just run when your husband showed up?" Kevin said, "That's been the pattern. Why change it now?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Kellie said, "You're wasting your time."

"Kellie, I can sit here all day until you decide you want to talk or run," Kevin said, then paused, "I won't sedate you. But you should know if you keep bottling everything up and just hiding like you did last night, at some point you'll have to be institutionalized. Is that what you want?

Silence.

"Is ending up in an institution what you want, Kellie?" Kevin asked, "It's a yes or no question."

"No," Kellie's broken voice said.

"What do you want then, Kellie?" Kevin asked.

Kellie turned and sat up to look at Kevin. She bolted. Kevin grabbed her and blocked her path.

"You said no one would stop me if I wanted to run," Kellie said, attempting to sound tough.

"And I won't if it's what you really want," Kevin answered, "Is running what you really want?"

Kellie tried to maneuver around Kevin who adjusted to block her path again.

"I'll let you run," Kevin said, "But only once you tell me out loud that you want to run."

"You realize I don't have to say it," Kellie said, "You realize I could flip you on your back before you could blink. Before you knew what happened I'd already be on the first plane out of here."

"You would have done it by now if that was what you wanted," Kevin said, "From reading your files, I know don't fit the profile of someone you would use those particular skills on. For all your ties to the mob and the WSB, you're only motivated by doing good to protect others. You might cross some ethical lines on occasion, but you're not typically inclined to intentionally hurt someone you view as an innocent."

Kellie backed up from Kevin and turned away.

"Do you want to run?" Kevin asked again and waited for Kellie to answer.

"No," Kellie said, fighting tears. She tried to hold them back, unsuccessfully.

Kevin gently turned her to look at him.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me," Kellie said, tears streaming down her face. She tried to turn her face away again. Kevin turned her back towards him.

"Kellie, there is nothing wrong with you," Kevin said, "You are a bright, resourceful, brave, nice girl. Life dealt you some really nasty things to cope with. You survived. But you've bottled a lot of things up inside and they just need to come out. You need a little help to learn how to do that and how to be okay with that. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know where to start," Kellie said, "It's difficult to kick an instinct that is natural as breathing."

"Are you in love with your husband?" Kevin asked.

"What does that have to do with," Kellie started to ask.

"Not do you think you should or shouldn't be in love in him," Kevin interrupted, "But do you love him and do you want to spend the rest of your life with him."

Kellie fiddled with the substitute wedding ring on her finger.

"Yes, I love Tyler and I want to spend forever with him but," she said.

"This is no 'but' in the answer to this question," Kevin said, "The first step is to let everything out and acknowledge your feelings. The second step is for you to accept that sometimes you can acknowledge what you want and go for those things. You can start by talking to your husband and letting him take care of you."

"Okay," Kellie said, hesitantly, "Then what."

"You can tell me about it at our next session," Kevin said, said handing her his card "Same time next week, my office."

"I can work with that," Kellie said, "Which your payment."

"Your husband's already taken care of those arrangements for you," Kevin said.

"Oh," Kellie said.

"It's really difficult for you to let others take care of you unless it's on your terms," Kevin said.

"I've spent most of my life only being able to trust myself," Kellie said, "I don't always know how to let the people I know I can trust now do that for me."

"Next week," Kevin said, "Your homework is to talk to your husband. You don't have to talk to him as soon I leave. You can wait; process the last 24 hours first if that is what you want.

Kellie nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Collins."

"You're welcome," Kevin said heading for the door.

As soon as Kevin left the room, Kellie curled up on the bed and fell back to sleep exhausted.

Outside the room, Tyler met Kevin.

"How is she?" Tyler asked.

"I think she'll be okay," Kevin said, "She's tired of trying to run from herself. She's just not sure how. She want to face the reason that led to her emotional breakdown last night and this morning."

"She spoke to you?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Kevin said, "Even threatened to flip me flat on my back at one point."

"That sounds like Kellie," Tyler said, moving to go see Kellie.

Kevin motioned from for him to stop.

"She's speaking and acting like a normal person," Kevin said, "But let her come to you. She needs a little time to process now that she's come to her senses. I wouldn't be surprised if she went to sleep. Emotionally, she's still exhausted."

Tyler looked at the door.

"She knows you're here," Kevin said, "Now the ball's in her court. She'll talk to you. It's frustrating, I know. But she's need that choice right now."

"I guess I could make some phone calls," Tyler said, "I'll show you out.

**Port Charles**

Sonny pounded on Alexis's front door.

"You could knock politely," Alexis said after she answered the door

"Hello to you too, Sonny," Diane said.

"I know you're dating Alcazar," Sonny said, barging in, "You need to use that connection to find out where my daughter, Kellie, is so I can get her away from him and get her the help she needs."

"Okay," Alexis said, "What have you heard?"

"That she is mentally unstable," Sonny said, "Alcazar obviously hasn't been taking good care of her. I need to bring my daughter home where she can be treated. Alcazar should have never helped her run. She wouldn't have had a breakdown if she'd stayed here with her family."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Sonny," Alexis said, "But Kellie's breakdown probably would have happened whether she was here or somewhere else. She quit with her therapy when she left town. By the way, she is fine. I spoke to Tyler earlier."

"Tyler. I thought Kellie wasn't speaking to him." Sonny said.

"Your son-in-law finally decided to go after his wife," Alexis said, "When he showed up where Kellie was staying, she slammed the door in his face. When she couldn't get Zach Slater to help her run, pretty much lost it. Didn't say a word to Tyler. Just cried her self to sleep. When she woke up, trashed a bathroom and collapsed."

"Is Kellie in an institution?" Sonny asked.

"No, when she woke up she spoke to the a local psychiatrist Lainey recommended," Alexis replied, "Your daughter's finally figured out she can't keep running and shutting down her emotions. The last thing she needs is you tracking her down and dictating what you think she should be doing."

"But I'm her father," Sonny said, "I know what's best for my daughter."

"You and your lifestyle and choices like marrying Claudia are huge part of the reason she left when Michael got shot," Alexis said, "Her logic tells her what she should do when it comes to protecting everyone she loves even at her emotional expense. "

"Is Kellie in an institution?" Sonny asked.

"No, when she woke up she spoke to the a local psychiatrist Lainey recommended," Alexis replied, "Your daughter's finally figured out she can't keep running and shutting down her emotions. The last thing she needs is you tracking her down and dictating what you think she should be doing."

"But I'm her father," Sonny said, "I know what's best for my daughter."

"You and your lifestyle and choices like marrying Claudia are huge part of the reason she left when Michael got shot," Alexis said, "Her logic tells her what she should do when it comes to protecting everyone she loves even at her emotional expense. Your daughter doesn't know how to acknowledge what she wants, what she needs to be happy or even accept that she can do that."

"She could figure that out here at home," Sonny said, "I can help her."

"No, you can't, Sonny," Alexis said, "If you somehow find Kellie and drag her home, you will put her back in an environment that cause her to revert to her old instincts; the same instincts that broke her emotionally in the first place."

"Diane," Sonny ignored Alexis, "I need you draw up paperwork and have the courts force Alcazar into bringing Kellie home."

"Sonny, you cannot pay me enough to do that," Diane said, "While Kellie may be staying on Alcazar's holding, her husband is taking care of her. He has first rights."

"Are we sure the marriage is even valid?" Sonny asked, "I mean this was some scheme Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio cooked up followed by the church being blown up.."

"Their marriage is valid," Alexis said, "Tyler looked into it. Luke and Robert made sure the paperwork validating the marriage was filed correctly. Kellie and Tyler are legally married."

"You have no legal standing, Sonny," Diane said, "I also happened to know that if Tyler is unable to make decisions on Kellie's behalf, Lorenzo Alcazar and Jason Morgan are next in line to make them per Kellie's wishes."

"Neither of whom sees fit to change what is being done," Alexis said.

"This is unacceptable," Sonny said, slamming his first on the coffee table.

"It's time for you to go," Alexis said, pushing him towards the door, "You can hit things at home. I'm your psycho wife enjoys that kind of thing."

"By the way, Sonny," Diane said, "Kellie knows you married Claudia."

The color drained from Sonny's face. Alexis opened the door and pushed Sonny out.

"You might not want your daughter to come back," Alexis said, "When she feels better and more like herself, I'm willing to bet she will rip you a new one over your stunt of marrying Claudia. You might want to think about that one."

"Sleep well, Sonny," Diane said as Alexis shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Day**

Kellie finally decided to venture out of her room. Being early in the morning, she headed to the basement that served as her workout room.

Tyler found her there, hitting and kicking a punching bag to keep her self-defense skills intact. He didn't say a word; just stood at the entrance waiting for Kellie to acknowledge him.

He saw her eyes flicker her towards him indicating she'd seen him. Kellie continued with her workout. Tyler moved into the room and leaned against the wall. Unless she'd changed her routine, he only had another five minutes until she was finished.

He watched her, seeing her reaction time had slowed. Kellie probably hadn't kept up her routines daily in the last couple weeks if at all.

Kellie threw the final roundhouse kick at the bag. Then she slowly turned to face Tyler.

"Hi," she said, hiding slightly behind the bag.

Tyler pushed off from the wall and took a few steps towards Kellie and stopped.

"Hey gorgeous," Tyler said, pausing before continued, "You've skipped a few workouts lately. You're reaction time is a little slower. I only know that because I've watched you workout at the penthouse."

Kellie nodded, wincing and then looked away.

Neither one said a word, unsure of what to say.

Tyler took several more steps closer to Kellie, "The next move's your call. It's up to you. If you're not ready to talk to me yet, I'll wait."

Kellie threw a punch at the bag, frustrated with herself more than anything. She moved out from behind the bag and cut the distance between her and Tyler in half.

"Tyler…I," Kellie stammered, "Tyler, I'm sorry. I…for running out on you. The way I've treated you. I just…" She didn't know what else to say as a few stray tears fell down her face.

Tyler reached out and stroked Kellie's hair, taking a step closer in the process.

"Whatever you want, Kellie, I'm here," Tyler said, "I'm not going anywhere, no matter how far or how often you run. I'm not leaving you. If you skip halfway across the world, I'm not waiting 6 months or even 6 seconds to go after you again."

"But I've hurt you so much," Kellie said, "A past that I can't change and a heritage I can't erase…"

"It's part of who you are, Kellie," Tyler said, "But it's not all of you. You're not just a mobster's daughter or a spy. You're the woman who was going to elope with me on graduation night. You're the woman I made love to and made a baby with in the middle of a monsoon. You're the girl who's blue eyes pierced my heart and stole it the first time I saw you."

"Tyler, that girl died a long time ago," Kellie said.

"No, she didn't," Tyler said, "She's still part of you; she may have gotten lost in the midst of the violence and the emotions. She's the girl that got Sage and Milo to dance at the hospital function a couple years back; the girl who finally let me put an ice pack on her busted ribs and asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep; the girl who came back from New York and lingerie shopping ready to put everything on line."

"Tyler," Kellie said.

"Shh," Tyler said, "She's still inside you. You just haven't figured out how she can coexist with the part of you that could go toe to toe with any mobster in the room and leave them shaking. I want all of you Kellie, not just the girl you think you used to be, but the femme fatale with the sugar and spice mixed in."

Kellie closed the inches between them and kissed Tyler, long hard. Kissing back, Tyler wrapped his arms around her. Then Kellie pulled back from the kiss and tried to step away. Tyler kissed her forehead and pulled Kellie into a hug.

"You're too good for me Tyler," Kellie said, "After everything I've done to you, how can you love me ? I've broken your heart how many times now. You've been shot and kidnapped because of me, my family, my father and my uncle's enemies multiple times."

"Damn, my father was right," Tyler said, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Right about what?" Kellie asked.

"He told me you didn't think you were good enough for me," Tyler said.

"It's the truth, Tyler," Kellie said, "I never have been."

"We're on even ground, Kellie," Tyler said, "We can start with my mother who has treated you like dirt before she ever met you. Some of me getting hurt and shot was my own fault for not heeding your advice to keep me safe and plain stupidity. I came on to you before I knew who you were with no regard for you as a person in Miami. It wasn't until Ric told me you'd been raped, I decided to attempt to treat you better. When I found out you were pregnant during the whole Ethan mess, instead of asking you about it, I accused you in front of the PCPD of keeping our child from me. I was a complete jerk to you."

"Only because of everything I've done to you. This is why you should let me go," Kellie said, burying her face in Tyler's chest, a steady stream of tears falling, "I don't want to keep hurting you like this."

"The only reason you keep breaking my heart, Kellie is because you keep shutting me out. You run before I even get the chance to be there for you," Tyler said, "Even after all that's happened to us over the years, we could have something amazing. I know what my life looks like without you, Kellie. It sucks compared to what it is with you. I don't want that life. Not when there's a chance to spend it with you. You're it for me, Kellie. I tried to find what we had when I thought you were dead. But nothing ever came close."

"But my life isn't safe for you," Kellie replied.

"I could die in a car accident at the hands of a drunk driver or get cancer and die just as easily as I could from a bullet or an explosion," Tyler said, "I know didn't do so well at understanding the risks at first. But I understand them now. I'm starting to realize that I have failed to see who you are over the years. Maybe if I had acknowledged the parts of you that allows you to embrace the role of a mobster's daughter and that of a spy, maybe you could have felt like you could have come to me after what Ethan did to you. You could have told me then about our baby and we could have mourned her together. "

"And then what," Kellie said, backing away from Tyler, "Ethan still would have tried to kill you."

"I would have gone with you," Tyler said, attempting to pull Kellie back towards him

"But you wouldn't have understood what you were getting into," Kellie said, dodging Tyler, "Not when you had such a hard time wrapping your mind the dark parts of me. I didn't understand at the time those parts of me. They scared even me. I had to kill a half dozen men in a bloody shootout to understand and embrace those parts of me. I couldn't ask you to give up your life. Not when you had so much going for you with law school and a career opening up for you."

"So you made the decision for me," Tyler said, "Not with me; for me. The life I had planned and have had, was never worth losing you. Whatever comes next, I don't want to it go through it alone because you think it's somehow better for us to be apart. I want to go through it with you. Maybe I wouldn't have understood at first the reality. But we would have been together. I would have been with the woman that owns me heart and soul and still does. That's worth every risk."

"Sometimes love isn't enough. It can't survive the brutal circumstances life throws at. It isn't meant too," Kellie said, "Especially in my life."

"You're wrong, Kellie," Tyler said, "Love is two people saying no matter what this world throws at us, good or bad, we'll support and trust each other for the long haul. That's what I want Kellie; to stand with you against whatever comes our way; to fight for us and everything that's worth having. I know it's hard for you to fight for yourself; for your own happiness. You'll fight in heart beat to protect everyone you care about. It's time to start fighting for yourself. Until you can do that, I'm going to be right here. I'll fight for you, for us."

"I don't know how," Kellie said, "Even once Ethan was dead, I couldn't stop running. I couldn't let people; not even my own family. I haven't been able to stop. I'm tired of living this way."

"You can stop, Kellie," Tyler said, reaching for Kellie's hand, "You can stop right here, right now."

Tyler waited for Kellie to make the next move. He could tell she was hesitating, battling her instincts and what she wanted.

"Kellie," Tyler said, tilting her head up towards him.

"Yeah," Kellie replied.

"I love you," Tyler said.

Kellie wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and hugged him like she'd never let him go.

"Everything you said about love and us, I want that," Kellie said.

"Just promise that from here on out that no matter what happens, you'll come to before you run," Tyler said, holding Kellie just as tightly, "That you won't shut me out even if you think it's for my own good."

"I promise," Kellie said, "I can't promise that I won't screw up at some point."

"I know; you're human. We both are," Tyler said, "As long as I know you'll always come back to me that's all that matters."

He kissed her.

"Tyler," Kellie said.

"Mmmhmmm" Tyler muttered as he kissed Kellie's neck.

"I love you too," she said.

Tyler kissed Kellie's forehead.

"Best Christmas present ever," he said.

Kellie stepped back, "That was yesterday. I missed Christmas."

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, you did. But we'll make up for it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_As a heads up this chapter is quite long, covering a number of conversations Kellie has with different people, Lucy Coe, Kevin Collins, Molly, Lorenzo, Sage, Zach Slater, Jason, Claudia, and Sonny. Also, while I'm not sure that Sonny and Lucy ever crossed paths too often in the past history of the show, for all intents and purposes I'm assuming they had at least enough to warrant Lucy wanting to take Kellie under wing just because she's Sonny's daughter. I've also fudged on Kevin and Lucy's history assuming that they are still married or got remarried since they were on Port Charles. Also in this chapter, Tyler gives Kellie back her wedding ring and Sage, Sam, and Lulu planning to surprise for Kellie. This chapter ends with Kellie seeking out Tyler to consummate their marriage. My original plan for this was for Tyler telling Kellie that he wanted to wait to consummate the marriage to be light, fun, romantic part. However, as you'll read it didn't quite turn out that way. I have to admit that more than any of the other stories in the Kellie Corinthos story, Crossing Into Dawn has written itself and taken turns I wasn't expecting when I planned it out. I do have some of the action stuff coming up but more of the natural disaster kind, and with the next chapter, Sage's past will start presenting some mysteries. Don't forget Lorenzo has his secrets too. I hope you are enjoying this part of Kellie's story even though it has turned out different than expected so far. And Happy Holidays, everyone!_**  
**

Kellie sat on the beach, staring out at the waves. She fiddled with Tyler's cell phone before dialing.

"Hello," a female voice said after a couple rings.

"I'm looking for Dr. Collins," Kellie said.

"He's currently unavailable at the moment," the voice said, "Could I take a message?"

"I'll call back at a better time," Kellie said, "It's nothing important. I just wanted to thank him and apologize to him for coming to deal with my issues on Christmas."

"Is this Kellie, Sonny's daughter?" the voice said.

"Who wants to know?" Kellie replied, cautiously.

"I'm Dr. Collins' wife, Lucy," the voice answered, "Your dad and I go way back. This is really great. I was telling Kevin we should have you over for dinner. I'd love to hear how Sonny's doing and meet you. You and I could get together for lunch, maybe go shopping."

Lucy rambled on until Kevin took the phone away from her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kevin said as Lucy protested in the background.

"Dr. Collins, this is Kellie Corinthos…Scott," Kellie said, slightly confused, "I just wanted to apologize for screwing up whatever plans you had Christmas day. If you could pass those sentiments on to your wife and family, that would be great. I would have apologized to your wife when she was on the line, but she um..yeah, she's interesting."

"I apologize for Lucy's over-excitedness," Kevin said, "She's been on me to invite you and Tyler to dinner. She's mostly curious about meeting you since you're Sonny's daughter. You are under no obligation to fulfill Lucy's requests if it makes you uncomfortable. I will keep her at bay for you."

"Thank you," Kellie replied, "Do you know my dad as well? I knew you were from Port Charles. It just never occurred to me that you and my dad would know each other."

"Yes, I'm acquainted with Sonny," Kevin said, "Is that a problem for you?"

"I don't think so," Kellie said, "I should go. Thank you again. Give your wife my apologies and I will see you next week."

"I will, Kellie," Kevin said.

"Bye, Dr. Collins," Kellie said.

Bye, Kellie," Kevin said.

"Invite her to dinner," Lucy said in the background as Kevin hung up the phone.

"Lucy," Kevin said, "Give the girl some breathing room. I know you're curious about Kellie. But you can't push yourself into her life just because she is Sonny's daughter. She has a lot of emotional trauma to deal with, some which Sonny has caused, not all of it but some of it."

"She's all by herself in a foreign country," Lucy said, "All I want to do is help take care of a friend's daughter. I'd certainly hope that if my daughters were by themselves in a foreign country that my friends in that country would reach out to them."

"Lucy, Kellie is not by herself. Her husband is with her," Kevin said, "And it's her uncle's island she's staying on."

"Invite him to dinner too," Lucy said, "Since when does Sonny have a brother?"

"Kellie's uncle on her mother's side," Kevin said, "Though Sonny does apparently have a brother. But that's a whole other story….Lucy, Kellie is not your typical girl. Her file's thick, Lucy. From mobster bloodlines and rapist stalkers to working for the WSB and crossing Helena Cassadine, I'm kind of surprised Kellie hasn't been institutionalized already. But she's resilient. She really doesn't need well-meaning but kind of meddling friends of her father's to take care of her."

"But….but.."Lucy said.

"Lucy, you need to leave Kellie alone," Kevin said, "You can look her up online and satisfy your curiosity about her that way. But I want you to promise me, you will not invite Kellie and her husband to dinner or contact them. You won't try to find out anything about her other than what you can find on the internet."

Lucy glared at Kevin.

"Lucy, I want to you promise," Kevin said.

"I promise," Lucy said, grudgingly.

"And you are not allowed to get in touch with Sonny about Kellie," Kevin said.

"I'm sure Sonny would appreciate knowing we're taking care of his daughter or at least you are." Lucy said.

"Lucy, he doesn't know where Kellie is and it needs to stay that way," Kevin said, "Kellie and Sonny have a very stormy relationship. What she needs and what Sonny likes to insist she needs are two different things. If he knows who is treating her, he'll be here trying to drag Kellie back to Port Charles."

"Kevin, Kellie's his daughter," Lucy said, "Shouldn't he have a say in her treatment?"

"Normally, I would agree," Kevin said, "Kellie left Port Charles, her husband, and therapy behind when her brother Michael took a bullet in the head meant for Sonny. Michael's in a coma. Sonny has since married the woman who is suspected of being behind the hit."

"Oh," Lucy said, "No telling Sonny anything about Kellie."

"Kellie deals with Sonny on her terms," Kevin said.

"You're no fun," Lucy said.

**Back In South America**

"Note to self. Google Dr. Collin's wife," Kellie said. Then she dialed another number.

"Merry Christmas, Kellie," Molly answered, "So did Tyler sweep you off your feet when he showed up to declare his love for you."

"Something like that," Kellie said, "I was literally speechless. Molly, what are you doing with my uncle's phone?"

"This is the best Christmas ever," Molly said, "You and Tyler are back together. My mom and Sam's dad are…hey, I'm not done talking to Kellie. She hasn't given me the details about her romantic Christmas with Tyler."

"Molly, you're too young for those details," Lorenzo said, taking the phone from her.

"But.."Molly said.

"Molly," Lorenzo said.

"Fine, I'll go read Romeo and Juliet or Jane Austen," Molly said, her voice getting fainter, "Killjoy."

"Merry Christmas, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Uncle Lo," Kellie replied, "I take it my sibling-cousins have no clue about…"

"The only ones that know anything besides me are Alexis, Diane, Jason, Lainey, and your father somewhat." Lorenzo said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Sam and Sage know as well."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "For screwing up Christmas with my drama."

"Kellie, you have nothing to be sorry about," Lorenzo said, "You needed some help. There's nothing wrong with that whether it's Christmas or not. I'm sorry for not realizing what was really going on with you."

"Uncle Lo, you've always been great to me," Kellie said, "You let me do what I need to do even if you don't agree and take care of me even if I don't want it. I'm kind of glad you sent Tyler after me."

"You're welcome," Lorenzo said, cracking a smile.

"I know I'm difficult, Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "But thank you for not giving up on me and being nothing like Sonny. I love, Sonny, but he's…I don't know what he is. He tries, I know he loves his kids, and he comes through when it really counts in the extremes, but sometimes I feel like you're more like a dad to me than he is. You actually listen to me where Sonny hears what he wants to hear."

"Sonny tends to be the center of his own universe," Lorenzo said, "You and Sage got the raw end of the deal when it comes to your fathers. I want you and Sage to be able to come to me just like Sam and Lila Rae can. I hope you know that."

"I'm starting to figure that out," Kellie said, "It means a lot that you'll do that. So you and Alexis, huh? I wondered when you'd get around to asking her out."

"It was just a date," Lorenzo said.

"I screwed up your date with her too," Kellie groaned.

"None of that," Lorenzo said, "I'm glad she was with me."

"I hope it works out between you two," Kellie said, "Molly probably has the whole romance planned out."

"She convinced Alexis to take the date," Lorenzo said.

"Are we going sledding or what, Mr. Alcazar?" Molly asked in the background, "Danny's ready to go."

"I think that's your cue," Kellie said, "Lucky for you. We can discuss the step-nut later."

"Don't worry about Claudia," Lorenzo said, "Jason and I are handling it."

"Well, I still want a piece of her," Kellie said, "If she did hurt Michael."

"Fair enough," Lorenzo said as Danny started screaming, "Grandpa Lo sled."

"You better go," Kellie said, laughing, "Grandpa Lo."

"I can't get used to that," Lorenzo said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Kellie said, "Have fun sledding."

The called ended and Tyler's phone rang.

"Hi Sage," Kellie answered.

"Kellie," Sage said, "Wow, so you're like back among the living coherent so to speak. I was calling Tyler for an update."

"Yeah," Kellie said, "I busted my cell phone. So I'm using Tyler's cell phone."

"Did you call Uncle Lo?" Sage asked.

"Just before you called," Kellie said, "He was getting ready to go sledding with Molly and Danny."

"He and Alexis went on a date," Sage said.

"I know. I interrupted it," Kellie said.

"Oh, right," Sage said, "How are you, I mean really."

"I really don't have an answer for that," Kellie said.

"It's just been intense for you, hasn't it?" Sage asked.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "The way I've been coping, it's not."

"Doesn't work so well anymore," Sage said, "That's probably a good thing. You need to start calling your girlfriends. Girl talk is a perfectly acceptable form of coping."

"Really, Sage," Kellie said, "I don't do girl talk. You know that."

"You won't do girl talk," Sage said, "You of all people need to start. No arguments."

"Sage," Kellie said.

"I've said my piece," Sage said, "You're no longer allowed to shut us out. You haven't called anyone but our Uncle since you left. Just call me or Sam or Lulu every once in a while. It won't kill you."

"I'll try," Kellie said.

"You will," Sage said, "Now I have to go. I'm meeting Sam for lunch. Bye."

The call disconnected. The phone rang again. An unknown number displayed on the screen.

"Do I really want to answer this?" Kellie asked herself and then answered.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to get out of our deal where you make things work with your husband," Zach said.

"I tried," Kellie said.

"And bailed when things got tough," Zach said.

"I should stop answering my husband's phone calls," Kellie said.

"We all want to talk to you anyway," Zach said.

"My social skills are being severely taxed," Kellie said.

"They wouldn't be so rusty if you hadn't isolated yourself from the rest of the world," Zach said.

Kellie groaned, "My brother got shot in the head thanks to my father's stupidity and."

"So life sucks. Did you bail when things got rough and lives were on the line?" Zach said, "No. You can't bail on relationships just because life gets messy. Things get tough you stick with it. Let the people that care about you be there for you rather calling for flights out of town on Christmas Eve and throwing temper tantrums, trashing bathrooms."

"Just stop, Zach. Please just stop," Kellie said, "Just apologize to your wife for me."

"I already did," Zach said, "She feels kind of bad about the way she talked to you when you called. Well, only in that you apparently had a meltdown following it."

"Zach, I'm going to hang up now," Kellie said, "Since I'm pretty sure you just wanted to make sure I'm coherently speaking and functioning like a so called normal person more or less."

"Think about what I said," Zach replied, "No bailing when things get tough."

"Bye Zach," Kellie said and hung up. She briefly considered throwing Tyler's cell phone in the ocean.

"It's not the cell phone's fault you don't like people today," Tyler said, coming up behind Kellie.

"I've talked to a lot of overly social people and not by choice," Kellie said, "Dr. Collin's wife, Molly, and Sage and Zach Slater who are rays of annoying sunshine."

"And probably right about a lot of things. You scared them and they care," Tyler said, noticing the ring on Kellie's finger, "Although I can see how that much optimism might grate on you. What's with the ring on your finger?"

"After I left you I couldn't get used to not wearing a wedding ring on my finger," Kellie said, "I…I bought a ring to wear in place of my wedding ring."

"Well, then Kellie Riley Corinthos Scott," Tyler said, pulling her wedding ring out of his pocket, "I think it's time you took the real one back."

"You kept my wedding band," Kellie said, amazed.

"Why not? You still wear your original engagement ring on a chain around your neck," Tyler said, putting his hand out face up to Kellie.

Kellie let Tyler take her hand. He pulled the ring she had been wearing off and replaced it with her wedding band.

"This ring can hang on the chain with your old engagement ring," Tyler said, pulling Kellie against him and kissing her forehead, "And one day after you've had time to heal and are ready, I will come to you and propose and you'll say yes and we'll have a real wedding."

"Tyler, we don't have to." Kellie said.

"Yes, you're going to get an actual proposal and a real wedding one day," Tyler said, "You've been cheated twice out of a real wedding day. I think it would help to renew the vows we didn't intend to be permanent originally."

"I know," Kellie said, "I've always been able to keep one foot out the door because of that."

"It's going to take some time," Tyler said, "but we're going to do this right. We'll be able to trust our relationship through anything."

"Tyler, I was wondering," Kellie said, "When I'm ready to leave here, find our own place, you won't mind if we don't go back to Port Charles. I know you've done really well with Alexis's practice."

"I'm not going to make you live in Port Charles if you don't want to," Tyler said, " In fact, Alexis wasn't expecting me to come back. She wrote me letters of recommendation already. I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you."

"Okay, I'll visit eventually," Kellie said.

"But going back won't help you right now," Tyler said, "I know. You need to make your life separate from all the drama and danger."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

Tyler smiled, "Do you still have phone calls to make?

Kellie nodded.

"Good thing you didn't throw the phone in the ocean," Tyler said.

"It still might end up there," Kellie said, "My dad's one of them."

"You don't have to call your Dad if you're not ready," Tyler said.

"I want to," Kellie said, "Even if it's a screaming match. I'm going to call Jason first find more about his marriage if you can call it that to Claudia."

"From what I understand he married Claudia to take over the Zacharra holdings and get back into the business," Tyler said.

"I'm sure she married him to cover herself if we ever find proof she's was behind my brother's shooting," Kellie said, "I'm just hoping she doesn't get knocked up. Of course, My dad has knocked up almost every woman he's ever slept with."

"It's a business marriage," Tyler said, "Do you really think he'd sleep with her?"

"Yes," Kellie said, "Considering he was probably screwing Kate Howard and my mother within months of each other and slept with his 1st wife which was a marriage like the one to Claudia, he'll sleep with her. My father has a weakness for women, even ones that are enemies."

"Claudia's not your responsibility," Tyler said.

"I know. I've done what I can without going back to Port Charles," Kellie said, "My investigators haven't found anything."

"Well, when you're done," Tyler said, "We'll have Christmas dinner out here on the beach."

**Back in Port Charles  
Kelly's Diner**

Sam and Sage were sitting at the table waiting for their orders.

"Have you talked to Kellie yet?" Sage asked.

"Not yet, but my dad's the only one she's really talked to since she left," Sam said, "I can't believe that she broke like that. She's always seemed so resilient."

"But Michael's shooting threw her for a loop," Sage said, "The way things happened interrupting her wedding night with Tyler. I wish we hadn't of pushed her the way we did to consummate the marriage. Maybe."

"You can't think like that," Sam said, "She still might have bolted. Have you spoken to her?"

"Actually, yeah,' Sage said, "I was trying to reach Tyler for an update and Kellie answered the phone. She's okay, I think. But she's raw and doesn't know how to process right now. I told her she should call us, you me, or Lulu. Girl talk would probably help her."

"Girl talk and Kellie are polar opposites," Sam said, "Haven't you watched her when we all hang out. She doesn't know how. I don't think she's ever had a close group of girlfriends to do that with. Since she was raped, she's lived a cloak and dagger life where girl talk and trusting people can get you or them killed."

"So you're saying, she literally has to be reprogrammed," Sage said.

"Something like that," Sam said, "And it's not like she had a mom growing up to do girl things with before this all happened. While you and I didn't really have our mom's growing up, we've had people who showed us that. Kellie has had more male influence in her life than female. Carly and Alexis do what they can for Kellie, but they have a lot to handle raising their kids in our world."

"Well that settles it," Sage said, not noticing Lulu enter the diner, "We have to get Lulu and go to South America for New Year's. Bring some girl time to Kellie."

"She might not be ready for it," Sam said, as Lulu stood behind Sage listening.

"She's isolated on an island with the staff and her husband for company," Sage said, not noticing Lulu's presence, "Hardly, the environment for her to break out of her shell in. Sam, she's done so much for us. Maybe we can do this for her. I know it's not death defying and life saving…"

"I will talk to my dad and see if her therapist thinks Kellie could handle it," Sam said, "So don't cancel your plans with Milo just yet."

"Well, Tyler's going to need company," Sage said, "I figure Milo and Jason should come too and they can have a guy's night out."

"I think it sounds great. I had no plans for New Year's. If we can find me a South American hottie, it's perfect." Lulu said, joining the conversation, "When do we leave?"

**Port Charles Hospital  
Monica's Office**

"Lucy, this is a surprise," Monica said as she answered the phone.

"Well, I was looking for information on a Port Charles resident I've kind of crossed paths with," Lucy said.

"What do you mean kind of crossed paths with," Monica asked.

"She's one of Kevin's patients," Lucy said, "Sonny's daughter, Kellie. Kevin won't tell me a lot because of patient confidentiality mumbo jumbo and I'm curious about her."

"You want to take an old friend's daughter under your wing," Monica said, "And help her if you can."

"I feel like I should do something for her," Lucy said, "I'd hope someone would do the same for my daughters."

"Have you talked to Sonny?" Monica asked.

"Kevin made me promise I wouldn't talk to Sonny," Lucy said, "I guess she and Sonny don't get along."

"That is an understatement," Monica said.

"That bad," Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you are asking me to explain a woman who cannot easily be explained," Monica said, "Sonny's daughter has been through a lot. She was raised by a single mother who overdosed when she was five. She grew up in the foster system. She faked her death to get away from a man who kidnapped and raped her. I believe that caused her to miscarry her fiancee's child. Her rapist got off."

Lucy gasped.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Monica asked.

"Where was Sonny during all this?" Lucy asked.

"He had no idea Kellie existed until her rapist chased her into town and stabbed Sonny's son, Morgan. She donated her blood to Morgan which got Jason looking into her parentage. Lo and behold, she's Sonny daughter."

"What happened to her rapist?" Lucy said, "Did Sonny send him to swim with the fishes?"

"He died in a bizarre police bust," Monica said, "Kellie left town and worked for the WSB. Her work brought her back to Port Charles because Sonny was self-destructing. She took over the business. Her fiancée who thought she was dead came to town; found out she wasn't so dead. It also turns out that Kellie's mother was the illegitimate sister of his enemy, Lorenzo Alcazar. Lorenzo's brother, Luis, came back from the dead and wanted to use Kellie in a mob war. Helena Cassadine got mixed up in this at some point. Luis made everyone think his daughter and Kellie's fiancée was dead for awhile. Helena and Luis had kidnapped Jason's son and Alexis's daughter at some point. One of Alexis's other daughters turned out to be Lorenzo's. "

"This is turning out to be some family tree," Lucy said.

"Kellie and her old fiancée got married to get information from a priest to find the kids," Monica said, "Eventually, Helena held her, her husband, and her cousins, Sam and Sage hostage on what was Spoon Island. Helena tried to brainwash Kellie who made it look like it worked. Everyone thought Kellie had gone evil. She made everyone think she killed her cousin while getting both cousins off the island."

"Sounds pretty elaborate," Lucy said, "Pulling something like that over on Helena Cassadine. What do you mean by 'what was Spoon Island."

"Luis rigged the entire island to explode. Luis died for good this time we hope," Monica said, "Kellie's husband took a bullet which somehow ended up with them trying to make the marriage work. It seemed to be working until her brother got shot."

"At which point she bolted and ended up being treated by my husband," Lucy said, "Wow, and that's the cliff notes version."

"You asked," Monica said, "Don't get me wrong, Kellie is a lovely girl. Her past through very little fault of her own is probably a case study for a lot of things. If you want more information, you should talk to Jason. He knows more than I do, working for Sonny. He tries to watch out for her like a sister, well a sister with a lot of his skills."

**South America**

"How's Kellie? Is there anything you need from me," Kellie heard Jason asked when she called.

"Hey Mob Boy," Kellie answered.

"Kellie…" Jason said, slightly surprised, "I hate that nick name."

"Deep down you know you like it," Kellie said.

"If it means you aren't holed up in the room crying, having a break down," Jason said, "Then I might like it a little. So Dr. Collins is treating you?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Kellie said, "I know he knows my dad and so does his wife, Lucy."

"You've met the infamous Lucy Coe then," Jason said.

"Not really, she answered the phone when I called to apologize for interrupting Dr. Collins's Christmas," Kellie said, "She was kind of a whirlwind."

"Lucy is definitely a little ostentatious, but she has a good heart," Jason said, "If you need help and it's within Lucy's power to do it, she will move heaven and earth to make it happen. She's a good a person to have behind you."

"Really," Kellie replied.

"Yes, really," Jason said, "I don't think she'd hesitate to help you knowing you come from Port Charles and her acquaintance with your Dad. I don't know how good of friends Lucy and Sonny were in the past. I think a lot of their acquaintance was through Robin and the nurse's ball. And Dr. Collins is one of the best in his field. You can trust both of them."

"That's good to know I guess," Kellie said, "How is everyone?"

"Same," Jason said, "Getting through Christmas without Michael was hard."

"Yeah, Christmas kind of blew right by me," Kellie said, "What was Sonny thinking marrying Claudia?"

"Sonny's not thinking Kellie," Jason said, "You already know that. I don't understand what Sonny is doing."

"Jason, I'm not in a position to be able to help with whatever Claudia's up to," Kellie said, "My investigators have come up with nothing."

"I'm on it, Kellie," Jason said, "You don't even have to ask. If she was behind Michael's shooting, no one wants her to pay for it more than I do."

"I know," Kellie said, "I just needed to."

"Kellie, you have protected your family every time you've had to in the past," Jason said, "And never failed at it. But this time, this thing with Claudia is not your responsibility. Sonny is not your responsibility either. You don't have to do anything more than you already have."

"All I've done is run and protect and whatever else for so long," Kellie said,

"But with the shape you're in emotionally right now, Kellie," Jason said, "You're so burned out on survival mode, you'd be hard pressed to protect yourself if push came to shove. Tyler could probably do a better job than you right now and I don't think he knows how to use a gun."

"That's not funny," Kellie said, "I should teach him him some self defense moves at least especially since I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Good," Jason said, "He is so far gone in love with you. It was torture watching him mope around town after you left. If Alexis, Sam, Molly, and Kristina hadn't intervened I think he'd still be here moping."

"Was he that bad?" Kellie asked.

"We had to clean the penthouse after he left," Jason said, "I don't think he had thrown out the garage since you left. Which speaking of your penthouse, what do you want to do with it?"

"Nothing with it right now," Kellie said, "I'm not planning to return to Port Charles. But I'd like to keep it in case I ever come back to visit."

"Does Sonny know you don't plan to come back yet," Jason asked.

"He's my next call," Kellie said.

"Good luck," Jason said, "Don't be a stranger."

"Say hi to Sam for me," Kellie said, "And spoil Danny for me."

"I will," Jason said, "Take care."

"Bye," Kellie said, hanging up.

Before she could hesitate, she dialed Sonny's number.

Claudia picked up the phone, "Mrs. Corinthos speaking."

"You sound pretty sure of that title, Claudia," Kellie said, "Aren't you little bit worried you might be playing with fire marrying Sonny especially if you have any connection to his son being in a coma?"

"Who is this?" Claudia demanded.

"Your worst nightmare," Kellie laughed, "Think about this one Claudia. I don't have to be anywhere near you to be your worst nightmare. I just have to wait for you to screw up all on your own."

"Claudia, what are you doing answering my cell phone," Sonny said in the background.

"What's yours is mine right sweetheart," Claudia quipped.

"Claudia, just put my father on the phone," Kellie said.

"Apparently, it's your vagabond emotionally distant offspring that calls herself your daughter only when she wants something from you," Claudia said.

"Don't ever speak about any of my children that way again," Sonny said, grabbing the phone from her.

"She threatened me," Claudia said.

"Be grateful that's all she's done," Sonny said, "Kellie, are you still there?"

"I'm still here, Dad," Kellie said, "Merry Late Christmas."

"What happened down there?" Sonny asked, "It sounded like you really kind of lost it."

"Something like that," Kellie said, "Everything that's happened to me just kind of caught up to me. I couldn't run anymore I guess."

"Is Tyler with you?" Sonny asked.

"He's here," Kellie said, "He's been really, really great."

"He should think about coming back to Port Charles with you," Sonny said, "When are you coming home?"

"Dad, I'm not coming back to Port Charles," Kellie said.

"You need to be close to me and the rest of your family," Sonny said, "Let us take care of you."

"And how long is going to be before the next crisis comes along and I bottle everything up again in the name of protecting my family," Kellie said, "If I come back, I'll end up right back where I started."

"You won't let that happen," Sonny said, "You're strong."

"Sometimes too strong, Dad," Kellie said, "I don't even know how to deal with the fact that you married the woman who might have hurt Michael."

"You haven't been around, sweetheart," Sonny said, his voice level rising slightly, "You don't understand."

"I do understand," Kellie said, "All too well. I can't save you this time, Dad. I just hope that no one else gets hurt."

"Kellie, I'm your father," Sonny said, gruffly "I know what's best for all of us."

"Dad, you're not thinking," Kellie said as Sonny started to protest.

"Dad, I don't want to fight with you," Kellie said, "I just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas and let you know I'm doing better. Give Morgan and Kristina my love."

"Kellie," Sonny said as the line went dead.

"That went well," Claudia said, "Look I hate seeing you like this; upset over a daughter who really doesn't appreciate that you want to help her."

"Claudia, don't pretend you care," Sonny said, "Not about Kellie. Don't think I don't realize that you would rather she be God knows where since she's made it clear she doesn't approve of our marriage. You better pray if you did hurt Michael, she never finds out."

**Back in South America **

Later that night, Kellie stared out the window of the room she'd been staying in after her breakdown. She could kind of see the beach where she and Tyler had enjoyed a Christmas dinner. It had felt more like a date. Something they really hadn't done in who knew how long.

"_Once a week, you and I are going to have a date night," Tyler said during dinner, "Even after we have a wedding ceremony."_

_Tyler wouldn't let Kellie protest. He kissed her before a word could get out of her mouth. _

"_I took it for granted that we were married," Tyler said, "I didn't romance you like I should have."_

_Tyler grinned, "Every other week, you have to plan the date."_

Kellie wasn't sure about the part of his plan where she had to plan the date. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment, including the fact what the sleeping arrangement was. Tyler had called it a night before she had.

After staring out the window a few seconds longer, Kellie left the room and made her way to Tyler's room. He didn't even hear her pick the lock and enter the room. Entering the room, Kellie shut the door and re-locked it.

Kellie found Tyler with the covers thrown halfway off, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. She sat on the bed next to him and lightly ran her fingers through his hair and down his face.

Tyler stirred and cracked his eyes open, "Kellie, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure," Kellie said, running her hand down Tyler's chest, "I was confused about the sleeping arrangements. Back in Port Charles we slept in the same bed, even though we hadn't…

Then Kellie stopped talking and leaned in closer to Tyler. Time seemed to stand still for a moment until finally Kellie kissed Tyler.

Tyler pulled Kellie closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. Kellie pushed back from Tyler long enough to take her shirt off.

"Kellie, I should explain something," Tyler started to say when Kellie laid on the bed and pressed right up against his body.

Tyler lost his train of thought when Kellie kissed him again. He responded, forgetting as Kellie's lips found his neck his plan to wait. Somehow in the tangle of arms and legs, Tyler managed to yell, "Stop."

"Tyler, I don't want to think about this," Kellie said, "I'm tired of thinking."

Tyler put space between him and Kellie.

"Can you honestly tell me that if we made love tonight and some horrible family drama endangered us all, you wouldn't run off on your own and shut me out?" Tyler asked.

Kellie stared at Tyler, unable to answer.

Finally, Kellie started to bolt muttering something about this being a mistake. Tyler grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"I should have explained sooner, I guess," Tyler said, "I didn't expect you to come to me like this. I want nothing more to make love to you, Kellie girl. But when I said I wanted to do things right, I also meant this."

"What are you saying?" Kellie asked.

"We're not consummating the marriage until we renew our vows," Tyler said, "I need to know you're in this for the long haul before I can be with you that way."

"You don't trust me," Kellie said, "I guess I can't blame you. I should go."

Kellie yanked her wrist away from Tyler and ran from the room, leaving her t-shirt behind.

Tyler sat up on the bed for some time before getting up to look for Kellie. After searching the house and finding no sign of her, he went down to the beach. He found Kellie lying in the sand, sobbing and slugging Tequila out of a bottle.

Without warning, Tyler yanked the tequila bottle away from Kellie and hurled it across the beach. The bottle shattered when it the ground.

"You had no right to do that," Kellie said, attempting to stand.

"You, alcohol, and emotions don't mix well," Tyler said, trying to steady Kellie, "I thought I threw all the alcohol in the house out. Tomorrow when you're sober, you're going to show me where you keep the rest of it."

"Just leave me alone," Kellie said, falling back into the sand.

"No," Tyler said as Kellie scrambled to leave.

Tyler grabbed Kellie around the waist and lifted her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Kellie yelled, pounding her fists against Tyler's back.

"The only place I'm putting you is to bed," Tyler said, "You're drunk, hurt, angry, and about to crash."

"That shows how much you know, City Boy," Kellie said.

Tyler carried Kellie up to the house where the butler having heard the commotion was waiting, holding the door open. He carried her back to his room and laid her on the bed.

Kellie tried to get up. Tyler blocked her.

"You don't want me and you don't trust me," Kellie lashed out, tears still streaming down her face, "So why are you even still here?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Kellie," Tyler responded, "But you're raw and looking for anything to numb the pain right now. I want you but not like that."

"I just want to stop hurting all the time," Kellie sobbed, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Tyler stroked Kellie's hair, "No, only if you're hell bent on self-destruction to stop it."

Kellie collapsed against Tyler, sobbing until she fell asleep.

Tyler laid himself and Kellie on the bed. Kellie, still asleep, pressed her body as close against Tyler as she could, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

All Tyler could think as he drifted off to sleep was that he should invest in some ice packs. A lot of ice packs.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next morning**

Tyler felt Kellie stir against him. She opened her eyes long enough to groan.

"You're not going to want to get up for a while," Tyler said, running his fingers through her hair, "There's no reason to try. I'll get you some water and some aspirin."

"There's Gatorade in the pool house," Kellie said, "And that's where…that's where the rest of the alcohol you missed is."

"I'll take care of it," Tyler said, getting out of bed trying to disturb Kellie as little as possible.

As Tyler was scouring the pool house for alcohol, his phone rang.

"Hey Dad," Tyler answered.

"How are things going with you and Kellie?" Charles asked, "I heard she had some kind of an episode."

"It's rough," Tyler said, "One step forward, two steps back type thing. She was really good most of yesterday until she came to me and I told her we had to wait until we renewed our vows. By the time, I found Kellie she'd drank half a bottle of Tequila."

"She's trying to push you away," Charles said.

"You were right about her thinking she's not good enough for me," Tyler said, "She admitted it."

"Hang in there, son," Charles said, his speech faltering ever so slightly.

"I'm trying, Dad," Tyler said, "But she said something last night that makes me wonder if we can make it. She said I don't trust her. It's true I don't trust her not to leave."

"She doesn't trust you not to leave either," Charles said, his speech still slightly off.

"Dad, are you okay," Tyler asked.

"Just a late night, burning the midnight oil on a case," Charles said, "Nothing to worry about. I love you, son. Tell Kellie I said Hi. We'll chat later."

"I love you too, Dad," Tyler said as the line went dead.

Back in Miami, Charles Scott hung up the phone trembling before collapsing to the ground.

**Later that afternoon**

Kellie sat out on the balcony, her hangover mostly gone. Tyler had gone out and gotten her a new cell phone.

The number she dialed went to Lulu's voicemail. She started to leave a message and then hung up, thinking the better of it.

Within minutes, Lulu called back. When Kellie didn't answer, Lulu sent a text message, "Call me back. I'll answer. I'm guessing you want to talk to someone, but are over-thinking the whole thing. If I have to call you back, you better answer."

Kellie hit redial before she could think about it anymore.

"That was fast," Lulu said, "I figured I'd have to call you back and have Tyler hold the phone to your ear or something."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now," Kellie said.

"No, don't, ok that was kind of mean," Lulu said, "It's just you don't normally call unless it's some life or death problem. But never mind that. What's up?"

Kellie didn't answer right away.

"What's on your mind?" Lulu said, "You are the one called."

"It's stupid," Kellie said, "Forget I called."

"Kellie, I'm sure it's not stupid," Lulu said, "Spit it out."

"I put the moves on Tyler last night," Kellie said, "He turned me down. Said he'd only sleep with me once he'd proposed and we'd renewed our vows in a real wedding ceremony. So my husband doesn't want or trust me. Not that I blame him. Look at everything I've put him through. I don't even understand why he's still here. Why he even came."

"Wow, Kellie, breathe," Lulu said, "First off, definitely not stupid. You put yourself out there and Tyler totally rejected you as woman. You have every right to be upset"

"Thank you, I think," Kellie said.

"But I think the fact that he wants to wait and have a wedding with all the works is sweet," Lulu said, "That's major brownie points."

"But if we're going to do this why wait?" Kellie said, "It's not like we managed to wait when we were planning to get married eons ago. Why does it matter now?"

"Tyler stays with you because he's crazy in love with you," Lulu said, "Even though he probably could have done a better job at telling you no last night, you have put him through a lot. You ran out on him and it's not like you trust him not to walk out on you either."

"You're not making me feel better," Kellie said.

"That's what girlfriends do," Lulu said, "Sometimes we make you feel better and other times we tell you what you need to hear even if it makes you feel like dirt. So what happened after Tyler left you hot and bothered?"

"I went out to the pool house. Found a bottle of Tequila Tyler didn't find when he cleaned out the alcohol on the estate and got drunk on the beach," Kellie said.

"How much did you drink before Tyler found you?" Lulu asked, "Half the bottle."

"Am I really that predictable?" Kellie asked.

"Yeah," Lulu said, "When you're not doing the superhero mob princess thing, you're running all over the globe and throwing in the occasional drunken temper tantrum. Am I correct in assuming that Tyler dragged you back to the house where you flashed your claws a couple times before you cried yourself to sleep in Tyler's arms?"

"Seriously, Lulu, do you have spy cams or something," Kellie said, "Because that's just creepy. Make that really creepy."

"Nice try there attempting to steer the conversation away from you," Lulu said, "Are you trying to push Tyler away? That's exactly what you tried to do with your little drinking stunt last night."

"No…okay maybe," Kellie said, "I want to make it work with Tyler. But I don't know if we can."

"Kellie, no one knows if they're ever actually going to make it work," Lulu said, "You and Tyler are no different. So quit pushing everyone away. We're not going anywhere."

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Kellie responded.

"I'm right and you know it," Lulu said, "I have to go. Call again. This was weird. But it was good. Maybe next time, I'll have the man drama and you can tell me things I don't want to hear. Make me feel like dirt. Of course, I'd actually have to have a man around to complain about."

"I met this guy in Italy who would be perfect for you," Kellie said, "Except for the fact he works for the Zacharras."

"Kellie what the hell were you doing getting mixed up with the Zacharras?" Lulu asked.

"It was actually a fluke thing," Kellie said, "I was riding hours outside the city. My tire blew. No cell reception. I started walking. Said guy pulls up in his black vehicle alongside me. Offers me a ride back to town."

"You got in the car with a complete stranger?" Lulu said, "You of all people should know better. Especially being in Zacharra territory."

"That's just it Lulu," Kellie said, "This foot soldier was American, raised in a Catholic. Everything about his involvement was just off. Other than the mob aspect, he seems like normal. He even noticed the fake wedding ring that I wore, told me to quite running from my husband and make things work with him."

"Smart guy," Lulu said, "If you ever cross paths with him and he's available, send him my way. Better yet, send him an invitation to your wedding. I'm sure he'd love to know you and Tyler are back together."

"Lulu," Kellie said, "You're going to be late to wherever it is you need to be. Kate will probably kill you."

"Dang it," Lulu said, hanging up "I gotta go."

"So what's this I hear about you meeting strange men in Italy," Tyler said, coming up behind Kellie.

"I blew a tire on my bike. This American foot soldier for the Zacharras happened to be driving by. He gave me a ride back to town," Kellie said.

"Did he know who you were?" Tyler asked.

"He did," Kellie said, "I didn't know who he was until he used my name and it wasn't the one I had given him."

"Obviously, you're safe," Tyler said, "It just seems odd he wouldn't try something."

"He works for a different branch of the family," Kellie said, "Other than Claudia, the Zacharras in Italy are almost a separate world from the Zacharras in Port Charles. I kind of got the feeling whatever his reasons are for being in the mob, they're not the usual ones."

"Kind of like you where it's to protect the innocent," Tyler said.

"Maybe," Kellie said.

"I guess he can't be all bad if he told you to quit running aside from giving you a ride to town," Tyler said, "Whatever he said, it stuck with you, didn't it?"

"I almost got on a plane to Port Charles. Then I isolated myself here after that," Kellie said, "If that counts for anything."

"I bet he'd want to know I came after you and you quit running," Tyler said.

"Are you saying I should look him up?" Kellie asked.

"If you want to," Tyler said, "I can also see the wheels turning in your head. Whatever doesn't fit about this guy whatever his name is, it bugs you."

"His name's Dominic," Kellie said, "I guess I could think about it. But it might be asking for trouble."

"If you find out something not on the up and up about this guy," Tyler said, "Give it to Jason or Lorenzo. I don't expect you stop doing your mafia/spy thing, Kellie. I knew what I signed on for when I stayed in Port Charles and again when I came down here."

"I'm sure you expected to deal with a mental episode and drunken temper tantrums," Kellie said, flippantly, "Tyler, you have to admit this more than you signed on for."

"Sometimes, yeah," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Kellie "But I didn't come down here thinking us would be easy. I'm not going anywhere, Kellie, no matter how much you keep pushing. I wasn't trying to hurt you last night, but you were reacting more out of raw hurt and emotion. If we'd been with each more often before you left, it would be one thing. But we haven't and there are reasons you ran without me after Michael got shot. Being with each other now, won't fix the things that are wrong between us, Kellie. That's why I want to do the whole wedding and waiting thing because we when do say our vows, we're both in it from the beginning, for better for worse, until death do us part."

"Tyler, do you ever regret not waiting," Kellie asked, "When we were just out of school and stuff."

"Yes and no," Tyler said, "I loved being with you. Sometimes after you left, I was thankful for that one night. Other times it made hard to move on. I don't necessarily regret that you got pregnant. What I do regret is that because we didn't wait, you got pregnant only to lose a child on top of being raped by Ethan. Like I caused more heartache"

Tyler started to pull away from Kellie.

"You feel guilty because of that," Kellie said, pulling him back to her, "We didn't know Ethan was going to do the things he did. I'm glad we didn't wait. Because at least if Ethan couldn't be stopped from raping me, I know what it's supposed to be like between a man and a woman."

"Kellie," Tyler said, "I just wish."

"Tyler, my miscarrying our child wasn't your fault," Kellie said, tearing up "There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish she was here with us, that I had carried her to term, spent late nights feeding and changing her. I can't change that. I'm certainly not going to regret one of the best nights of my life because of what Ethan did."

Tyler collapsed on the balcony floor in Kellie's arms, his eyes welling with tears.

They stayed that way for who knows how long until Kellie turned Tyler's face towards her.

"I wish you'd told me that you've been blaming yourself for the fact we lost a child," Kellie said, "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Kellie, you've had so many things to deal with," Tyler said, "I didn't want to add your family's drama, the mob danger, and whatever else. I didn't think it was that important."

"Not important," Kellie said, "You think that that fact you somehow feel responsible for the heartache Ethan caused is not important. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

Tyler laughed.

"You're seriously laughing, right now," Kellie said, slugging Tyler's shoulder and standing up, "This isn't funny. I'm the one gets the rap for not sharing my feelings and shutting people out. Now here you are guilty of the same thing. Not once in any of our conversation about the rape, the baby, all of it, did you ever mention you blamed yourself like this."

Before Kellie could continue on, Tyler pulled her down to him and kissed her.

"We are quite the pair," Tyler said when he pulled away from Kellie.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's twisted in this relationship," Kellie said, leaning against Tyler's chest and letting him wrap his arms around her, "We're both ridiculous, you know that?"

"Tyler smiled, "I guess so."

"Do you really want to like date, propose, have a wedding ceremony, and wait?" Kellie asked.

Tyler thought for moment before answering, "Yeah, I do." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Kellie said, "If it's that important to you, we'll do it."

The butler interrupted them.

"Mr. Scott," he said, holding out Tyler's cell phone, "It's a Mr. DiLucca. He's quite insistent about reaching you."

"Roy?" Kellie said.

Tyler grabbed the cell phone, "Hello."

"Tyler, Roy DiLucca here."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, putting Roy on speaker phone.

"There's no easy way to say this," Roy said, "Your father's in the hospital. The housekeeper found him unconscious this morning in the study. They think he had a stroke. He's pretty much out of it."

"I talked to him just this morning," Tyler said, "Other than…no wait his speech was off, he claimed it was because he'd been burning the midnight oil on a case, he was tired."

"It's bad," Roy said, "You need to get to Miami as soon as possible. Are you and Kellie on or off right now?"

"Definitely, on," Tyler said, shocked, "Why?"

"Bring her with you," Roy said, "There's things we have to discuss like why I'm the one telling you your father's in the hospital after having a horrific stroke."

"She may not be able come," Tyler said, "It's a long story."

"Tyler doesn't know what he's talking about," Kellie said, "I'm coming."

"Kellie, what about your therapy?" Tyler asked.

"I'll fly back here for it," Kellie said, "That's what my uncle's airplanes are for."

"Kellie, no," Tyler said, "You don't have."

"Ri-dic-ul-ous" Kellie said slowly.

"Kellie," Tyler said trying to be serious, but fighting laughter.

"Am I missing something here," Roy asked, "Do you two need a room?"

"Roy, I'll call you back with the flight plans," Tyler said, "Thanks for calling."

"I wish it was under better circumstances," Roy said and hung up.

"Your dad, a stroke," Kellie said, "He's not exactly old, old like a have stroke old."

"He probably had it right after he got off the phone with me," Tyler said, "He rushed me off the phone when I realized his speech was faltering. I should have…"

"Tyler, no," Kellie said, holding him, "There's no way you could have known especially if your Dad was bent on keeping what was happening with his health from you."

"I'm going to call Uncle Lo and have him get a plane ready for us," Kellie said.

"I don't think you should go," Tyler said, "The way Roy was talking, this reeks of foul play. The situation might not."

"I'm going with you, Tyler," Kellie said, "I don't exactly get to pick and choose when stuff like this happens."

"If Dr. Collins gives you the okay then you can come," Tyler said, "If he says no, promise me you'll stay here."

"Deal," Kellie said.

**Port Charles**

**Lorenzo's study**

Lorenzo was on the phone with Kevin debating Sam and Sage's request to surprise Kellie for the new year. Sam and Sage

"I don't know if she's ready for that yet," Kevin said, "She's not running any more, but she's not on even ground either. She's still processing a lot of emotions. She's may not be ready for that many people this soon."

"Has she had another setback?" Lorenzo asked.

"I talked to Tyler this morning," Kevin said, "He found her on the beach with a half empty tequila bottle."

Lorenzo groaned. Sam and Sage looked disappointed.

""I'd know more after our next session," Kevin said, "Her friends may want to consider waiting a few weeks to visit."

Lulu walked into the study, "Sorry I'm late. Do we have a green light?"

Sage mouthed "no" as Sam shook her head.

"Dr. Collins thinks we should wait," Sam said, "Apparently, Kellie had one of her infamous drinking scenarios last night."

"Oh, I know all about it," Lulu said, "Apparently, Tyler decided they should wait to do the sheet shimmy until after they have an actual wedding ceremony. He told her that after she got frisky."

"That's when Kellie decided to get drunk," Sam said.

"Lulu, How do you know this?" Sage asked, "We just found out about the drunk part from Dr. Collins."

"Girls," Lorenzo said, "I'm on the phone."

"Actually, put me on speaker phone," Kevin said, "I'd like to hear how Lulu knows this as well."

Alcazar switched the phone over to speaker and him, Sage, Sam, and Lulu huddled around the phone.

"Kellie called me," Lulu said, "We talked about the tequila, the situation with Tyler, this mysterious guy in Italy that gave her ride into town when the tire on her bike blew."

"You mean, Kellie, actually listened to me when I told her to call one of us for girl talk," Sage said, "Yes!"

"So Kellie actually called you, Lulu, to talk like a normal person," Kevin asked, "Has she ever done this before?"

"No, she only calls if like mob/spy stuff," Lulu said, "When something has to be done. This was totally not what I would expect from Kellie."

"So, Dr. Collins, can we please go visit Kellie for New Year's" Sage asked.

"After hearing what Lulu said about talking to Kellie," Kevin said, "I say go for it."

The girls cheered and hugged each other.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins," Sam said, "No telling Kellie what we're planning. We want it to be a surprise."

Kevin's response got lost in the girls chatter.

Lorenzo and Kevin attempted to finish the conversation amid the girls noisy celebrating. By the time, Lorenzo hung up, Sam had poured the wine.

"To celebrating the New Year in South America," Sam said as the girls toasted and drank their wine.

**South American  
Kevin's Office**

Kevin hung up on the call with Lorenzo and noticed he had a missed call from Kellie and a voice mail asking him to call her back right away. Kevin hit redial.

"Dr. Collins," Kellie answered, "A situation kind of came up."

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. But Tyler's dad isn't," Kellie said, "We just got a phone call that he had stroke. He's alive, but it sounds like it did a of lot damage. We have to fly out to Miami right away."

"Okay, what do you need me to do," Kevin asked, "Do we need reschedule your next session?"

"No," Kellie said, "I planned fly back in time for that and fly back to Miami afterwards if needed. Tyler wants to make sure you don't have a problem with me going to Miami. We were actually called by one of the guys that runs the Miami operations for us. Tyler worked for them at one time, but his father never had contact with them except when we thought Tyler died."

"Whatever's going on with Tyler's dad has a fishy smell to it?" Kevin said, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not thrilled that what's going with Tyler's dad doesn't look as straight forward as it should and that it could be shady," Kellie said, "I can't imagine not going with Tyler. I want to be there for Tyler and for his dad."

"I don't see any reason you shouldn't go to Miami with Tyler," Kevin said, "I'm only a phone call away if needed. I'll plan on seeing you as scheduled."

"Thank you," Kellie said.

"You're doing really well," Kevin said, "A lot better than I would have expected."

"You might not say that if you knew what happened last night" Kellie said.

"You got drunk," Kevin said, "Tyler called. But I also know that you called one of your friends to talk whatever girls talk about."

"How do you know that?" Kellie asked.

Your friends were at your Uncle's while I was on the phone with him," Kevin said, "It came up."

"Okay," Kellie said, suspiciously.

"That was a big step for you," Kevin said, trying to sidetrack Kellie, "One I didn't expect to see you make for quite some time."

"I don't even know what I'm doing," Kellie said, "I'm not sure what it says about me that I feel better knowing Tyler's just as messed up as I am. I found out today that he feels guilty that I miscarried a child because we didn't wait until we got married. I don't get it."

"We can talk about that in our next session, Kellie," Kevin said.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kellie said, "I have to arrange a plane. Thank you, again. I will see you next week."

"Alright, Kellie," Kevin said, "Call if you need anything in Miami."

"Bye," Kellie said and hung up, leaving Kevin slightly stunned.

"No wonder Sam, Sage, Kellie, and Lulu get along so well," Kevin said to himself.

Port Charles  
Lorenzo's Study

Lorenzo sat in his study, enjoying the silence now that his daughter, niece, and Lulu had left. He opened the desk drawer and took two aspirin.

His phone rang.

Before he could say a word, Kellie's voice came over the speakers, "Uncle Lo, Tyler's dad is in the hospital. We need an airplane to Miami."

"Of course," Lorenzo said, "What happened?"

"Stroke," Kellie said, "All we know is it's bad. Roy DiLucca called to tell us."

"Why would Roy?" Lorenzo started to asked.

"We thought the same thing," Kellie said, "We'll find out more when we get to Miami."

"Are you sure you should be going?" Lorenzo asked.

"I've already cleared it with Dr. Collins," Kellie said, "I'll fly back here to keep my therapy appointment and probably stay through New Year's Day."

"How's Tyler?" Lorenzo asked.

"He's in shock. He'd talked to Charles just this morning," Kellie said, "I can't believe it either."

"I can have a plane ready to take off in two hours," Lorenzo said, "Does that work?"

"It's perfect," Kellie said.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Lorenzo asked.

"I'll let know if I think of something," Kellie said, "There is one thing. Can you find me an address for Dominic Pirelli? I met him in Italy when the tire on my bike blew and I had to walk back. He gave me a ride back to town and gave me advice I didn't take about my relationship with Tyler that was good. I just wanted to drop a note letting me I kind of eventually ended up taking it."

"What else can you tell me about him?" Lorenzo asked, his jaw slightly clinched, but not enough to give anything away in his voice.

"He's American," Kellie said, "Probably catholic and from New York I'm thinking. He works for the Zacharras."

"Kellie," Lorenzo said, warningly.

"I know the Zacharra thing throws me for a loop too," Kellie said, "But I don't think there's anything to worry about. I just want an address."

"Okay," Lorenzo said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Kellie said, "and for the plane too."

"Anytime," Lorenzo said, "If you run across anything even remotely shady, I want to call me or Jason pronto. Don't do the cloak and dagger thing all on your own. Promise me."

"I promise," Kellie said.

"I'll hold you to it," Lorenzo said.

"I should go," Kellie said, "Pack and fly."

"Call me when you get to Miami," Lorenzo said as Kellie hung up.

Lorenzo slammed the phone back on the holder.

"This is not good," He muttered to himself and went to his safe. He pulled out a prepaid cellphone and hit speed dial.

"We have a problem," Lorenzo said, "My niece inadvertently made contact with our protégé several months back."

"I'm aware," a female voice said, "He informed me after it happened. I don't think it affects anything. Kellie is still away from Port Charles and not planning to return anytime soon, I hope."

"That hasn't changed," Lorenzo said, "But Kellie did ask me to find an address for Dominic. She wants to drop a note letting him know she took his advice about her husband."

"That's not good," the caller said, "Just tell her that you can't find him. Make her think, he gave her a bogus name."

"We better hope this works," Lorenzo said, "I wish you'd told me they'd made contact."

"You don't exactly answer this phone on a regular basis," the voice said and hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Miami, Florida**

Roy met Tyler and Kellie at the airfield. They'd arrived after hospital visiting hours. Roy drove them back to his place to chat.

Roy poured a round of drinks which Kellie declined. Roy looked at her strangely.

"Are you pregnant?" Roy asked, "Is that why Tyler was hesitant about you coming?"

"No," Kellie said, in a sternly horrified, "Let's just say I enjoyed my friend Jose a little too much already."

"Kellie's seeing a therapist," Tyler said.

"Tyler, none of Roy's business," Kellie said, "The therapist cleared me to come. Let's just leave it at that. Now what's going on with my father-in-law?"

"Charles stumbled on to something," Roy said, "We have no idea what. He came to me a couple weeks ago asking questions about Ethan Esoterra and the Alcazars."

"Anything in particular?" Tyler asked.

"Mostly the death of Lorenzo and Luis's father," Roy said, "I didn't think anything of it. Not until the hospital called me earlier today. Your father had me listed as his emergency contact. His lawyer says he had that changed last week."

"Last I knew I was his emergency contact," Tyler said, "Why would he have it changed?"

"He didn't want you to know," Kellie said, "You told me yourself he seemed like he was in a hurry to get you off the phone right before he had his stroke."

"Whatever your dad was on to Tyler," Roy said, "He didn't want you to know until he was sure he had all the pieces."

"Has the hospital come back with anything to indicate foul play?" Kellie asked.

"No," Roy said, "They say it appears to be natural. But I'm not buying it. Your father's estate attorney is going to meet us at the hospital tomorrow."

"What next?" Tyler asked.

Roy pulled a couple of vials of blood out of his pocket. "I took this while the hospital staff wasn't looking. It's your father's blood. I suggest you have this tested at an independent lab."

Kellie grabbed the vials, "I'll take care of it."

"You don't think the hospital is in on it, do you," Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Roy said, "But I'm pretty sure someone wanted your father dead. I suggest you make arrangements to move him to another facility as soon as possible."

**The next morning**

Kellie and Tyler went to visit Charles. According to the doctors, he was alive but had suffered extensive brain damage. Charles was able to breathe on his own, but other than that his functions were pretty limited, unable to move, unable to speak. Whether he knew they were there, no one was sure.

Kellie and Tyler were sitting in the hospital room when they heard a knock in the doorway.

They turned towards the door.

"Uncle Ric," Kellie said, bolting from her spot and launching herself at the visitor. Ric caught her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kellie asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in California?"

"Most of the time yes," Ric said, stepping back to look at Kellie "Charles specifically asked me to handle his estate affairs. Good to see you Tyler. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. "

Tyler shook Ric's hand, "Agreed. What can you tell me about my dad? Do you know what he got into?"

"I suggest we go somewhere more private," Ric said, "Come with me."

"I'm not sure I want to leave my father on his own," Tyler said.

"Already taken care of," Ric said, nodding toward several guards stationed outside the room.

"They're your people," Kellie asked.

"Some of Roy's," Ric answered, ushering Kellie and Tyler out of the room, "Let's get going and I'll fill you in the best that I can."

**One of Roy's Safehouses **

Ric offered Kellie and Tyler coffee once they got to the safehouse. Kellie declined while Tyler took a cup.

"Are congratulations in order?" Ric asked, "Are you two making Sonny a grandpa?"

"Oh no, definitely not pregnant. What is it with everyone assuming I'm pregnant?" Kellie said, agitated, "Coffee's more Tyler's thing. I get way too wired if I have it after 9 am."

"Ric, what do you know about my father," Tyler asked.

"Charles came to me a couple weeks ago," Ric said, "Moved all his estate affairs over to my practice and revised a few things. When I asked about the urgency, he said he didn't have all the answers yet. He was supposed to send me a envelope only to be opened in the event of his death. As far as I can tell he never mailed it."

"So we need to check the house and his office," Tyler said.

"Already did," Ric said, "His office was ransacked. All of his files gone."

"Probably to keep anyone from figuring out exactly what he was on," Kellie said.

"The only thing left behind was this photo," Ric said, handing them a wallet size photo of a young boy about 5 years old, "It could be something or it could be nothing."

"It's not a lot to go on," Tyler said,

"I'll put some of my people on it," Kellie said, "Call in some favors."

"You don't have to get in involved," Tyler said.

"The hell I don't, Tyler," Kellie said, "Not only is your father family, but I owe him. He got me out of a really bad situation. If it's because of my family, he's in that coma, then whoever did that to him, better start running."

"Kellie, I don't think." Tyler started to say.

"Tyler, I said I would put my people on it," Kellie said, "Let them take care of it. I'm not running off this time. Now you need to go make arrangements for your father's care near the island. Call Dr. Collins and see if he knows of any facilities in the area. Then call Uncle Lo, fill him in, and then have him check out the facilities. Uncle Lo might have some answers for us, maybe he knows what your dad found or who this boy is."

Tyler started to protest when Ric interrupted, "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, but why don't you do as Kellie suggested while I catch up with my niece."

Tyler grumbled, but wandered off to another part of the house.

"So what is with Tyler's overprotectiveness," Ric asked, "Last I checked you were the queen of intrigue and danger."

Kellie didn't answer, staring off into space.

"Kellie," Ric said, waving his hand in front of her face, "What's going on?"

"Sorry," Kellie said, "When you had your breakdown, what was it like?"

Ric stared at her speechless.

"That was not the way to ask something like that," Kellie said, "Oh god, I'm making a mess of this."

"I guess that depends why you want to know," Ric asked, "Are you…did you try to commit suicide."

Kellie shook her head, "But um."

"But you did have a breakdown," Ric said, "How long ago?"

"Christmas Day," Kellie said.

"Less than a week," Ric said, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"My therapist okayed me to come here," Kellie said, "I have be back in South America right after new year's for my next session."

"What happened?" Ric asked.

"When my brother got shot," Kellie said, "I left Port Charles. I ran out on Tyler and filed for divorce. Spent some time traveling in Europe. Ran into some Zacharra foot soldier who told me to make things work with my husband because they don't make guys better than Tyler. After that I holed up on one of the Alcazar Islands in South America."

"And what was Tyler doing during all this," Ric asked, "You two obviously aren't divorced and you're both still wearing your wedding rings."

"He was in Port Charles, refusing to sign the divorce papers," Kellie said, "Christmas Eve he showed up at the island while I was on the phone finding out that Sonny married Claudia to run the Zacharra holdings."

"How did you not know about Sonny and Claudia?" Ric asked, "They've been married a couple of months now.

"No one wanted to tell me and I really wasn't keeping in touch," Kellie said, "Telling me somehow came down to Alexis agreeing to go on a date with Lorenzo, I think. Well, that was a great way to tell you Alexis is seeing."

"Kellie, Alexis and I have been over for a while," Ric said, "I'm sure Lorenzo isn't the first guy she's been out with since we split. So Tyler showed up and."

"I slammed the door in his face," Kellie said, her voice breaking up, "Yelled at Uncle Lo. Then tried to arrange a plane out of town through a friend. Got his wife who said no way. At that point, that was it. I…"

"You got tired of trying to be everything to everybody and living up to a set of expectations you don't know where they came from. They're just there," Ric said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "Something like that."

"The worst thing is you don't know how to stop living with those expectations," Ric said, "Especially when your environment almost demands them, particularly the mob environment, Sonny's world."

"I didn't know how to get out, Uncle Ric," Kellie said, "I'd traveled all over the globe and I still didn't know how. I don't even remember a lot of it. What I do remember feels like I was watching another person. I curled up in a corner and cried. I destroyed a bathroom."

"Be thankful you didn't take your daughter and stepdaughter hostage," Ric said, "Or anyone hostage. So much for getting the approval I was seeking. I ended up in an institution."

"Dr. Collins said that if I didn't start dealing with everything," Kellie said, trying to pretend she wasn't holding back tears while refusing to look Ric in the eye "That I'd end up in an institution."

"Come here," Ric said, forcing Kellie to look at him, "You're going to be just fine. Better then fine. I don't think you're going to need that institution. You and I may have a lot in common, but we won't have that in common. You're getting the help you need now. You've got a husband that adores you and wants to take care of you."

"I just have to let him," Kellie said.

"You don't know how to let people take care of you," Ric said, "When you did, it was always because you were backed into a corner. You spent most of your life taking care of yourself. When you came to Port Charles, you went from having no family to having a whole bunch of family who sometimes doesn't know when to back off."

Kellie tried to stifle a laugh.

"It doesn't work so well when things have to be on your terms and the no one else cooperates," Ric said.

"I am more like my father than I care to admit sometimes," Kellie said.

"At least you don't throw glassware," Ric said. Kellie cringed. "Forget I brought it up."

In my defense," Kellie said, "I've only done that twice. Though everyone seems to know when I'm going to engage or have engaged."

"In contrast to Sonny who doesn't need a reason to drink and throw barware," Ric said, "His count is higher. But that's beside the point. Back to your original question, what was it like when I broke."

"You don't have to answer that, Uncle Ric," Kellie said.

"I want to," Ric said, "There's no denying I have done some horrible things."

"Well, after this last week, I think I might kind of understand," Kellie said.

"But when I broke," Ric said, "It was like a free fall. Out of control, but with blinders on. When you hit rock bottom and shake the blinders off, you can either keep your face down on the ground towards the dark or decide to adjust to the blinding light and your mistakes and climb back out."

"Okay," Kellie said.

"I'm sure I'm probably joining the broken record wagon," Ric said, "But you can have the life with Tyler that you want. You just have to decide you want it."

"I know," Kellie said, "It's just that for a long time that life wasn't possible. Heck, it was a long shot even before Ethan happened."

"Do you know why I didn't come back to Port Charles when I was released from the looney bin?" Ric asked and continued when Kellie didn't answer, "I didn't come back to Port Charles so I could live the life I wanted. Not the one that I was trying to live according to the mob rules, Sonny's rules."

"California looks good on you," Kellie said.

"I'd like to think so," Ric said as Tyler came back in the room, "When you are feeling stronger and you and Tyler decide where you want to settle down, give me call. I'm sure we can get Tyler work in California."

"We'll keep it in mind," Tyler said, "Lorenzo's working on a place for my dad to be transferred to. I'll swing by the house and see what I can find there."

"I think we've found everything we're going to find at this point," Ric said, "But I know you still have try. Your dad didn't deserve this."

"No, he didn't," Tyler said, clenching and unclenching his fists. Kellie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Listen to me," Kellie said, "You're dad is going to recover from this. We will find out who did this to him."

"You've got resources people would kill, actually have killed to have," Ric said, "This is one use, no one could argue with. Use them."

"I don't want you involved in this, Kellie," Tyler said, "Not when."

"I'm involved whether you want me to be or not," Kellie said, "That's a reality that can't be ignored. Denying that wouldn't help me."

"She's right," Ric said, "Kellie's always going to be a femme fatale for lack of a better term. That's who she is and it's not a bad thing either. But she still needs her husband to take care of her and spoil her."

"Point taken," Tyler said, grudgingly.

"Unfortunately, I have a plane to catch," Ric said, heading for the door, "You two keep in touch. Don't be strangers. I meant what I said about California."

"Okay, Uncle Ric," Kellie said, "I'll, we'll at least come visit some time."

"That will work," Ric said, "Maybe Molly could come with….no never mind. I burned that bridge when I took her and Kristina hostage."

"Maybe you should call Alexis, visit Port Charles if you think you're up to it," Kellie said, "Show them you deserve another chance."

"I'll think about it," Ric said, "Now I really have to get going. Tyler, good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances. Kellie, it's always good to see my favorite niece."

Ric hugged Kellie.

"It was good to see you too, Uncle Ric," Kellie said.

When Ric left, Tyler pulled Kellie close to him.

"I'm sorry about being," Tyler said.

"Like my father or me," Kellie said, "My way or the highway."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "You had a good chat with Ric, didn't you?"

"He had his own breakdown," Kellie said, "So he understands it in ways a lot of people can't."

"I'm glad my Dad hired him," Tyler said.

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Kellie asked, "You really haven't said much about your dad or reacted much."

"No," Tyler said, "I just."

Tyler collapsed in Kellie's arms and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Year's Eve - The South American Island Hideout**

_Kellie and Tyler had flown back to South America in time for New Year's Eve. Arrangments are being made to transport Charles to a facility on the mainland. The results of his blood tests are still pending. _

"What do you mean he's a ghost?" Kellie asked, speaking into the phone.

"The trail ran cold on him," Lorenzo said, "Where Dominc Pirelli went after you met him is anybody's guess. Are you sure he even gave you his real name?"

"I guess not," Kellie said, "I didn't exactly give him my real name either."

"It's doubtful, we'll be able to track him," Lorenzo said, "Not without attracting unwanted attention."

"What about his past?" Kellie asked, "Surely there is something there that can."

"We found nothing, Kellie," Lorenzo said, "I think the best thing we can do is drop this. There's nowhere left to go with finding this Pirelli. Besides, it might not be wise in the business sense to make contact with him."

"Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "There has to be something, I have a hard time believing a mob foot soldier could just disappear unless he's six feet under ground or underwater which we could easily find out."

"Kellie, I don't have an answer," Lorenzo said, "Now is Tyler around? I want to speak to him about his father's his test results."

"He's on the mainland meeting with care facility directors and security for Charles," Kellie said, "What caused the stroke?"

"Not sure yet," Lorenzo said, "The labs have found a foreign substance in his blood. It will take further analysis to find out what it is."

A clamor of voices elsewhere in the estate drowned out Kellie's next question.

"That would be my cue to hang up," Lorenzo said, "Happy New Year!

Lorenzo hung up as Sam, Sage, and Lulu entered the room.

"What the…." Kellie asked, stunned.

"We decided to bring the New Year's Eve party to you," Sam said.

"What about Jason & Milo?" Kellie asked, "Did you seriously ditch them on New Year's Eve?"

"Sort of," Lulu said.

"Jason and Milo are here too," Sage said, "We brought them with us."

"We figured they could take Tyler out for some male bonding or whatever it is guys do," Sam said, "while we had a girls night, New Year's Eve style."

"If our honeys happen to find us in time for a new year's eve kiss," Sage said, "Even better."

"Speak for yourself," Lulu said, "I am currently dateless; speaking of which maybe I should have you track down your Italian white knight. Set us up?"

"Yes, we want to hear more about the Italian playboy who told you to go home to your husband," Sam said.

"You spilled to Lulu, now I want to hear about it," Sage said.

"First off, I don't think he's even Italian," Kellie said, "I put on odds on Brooklyn or something. Second of all, the trail on this guy is cold. So sorry, Lulu, out of luck. Even if I could find him, I'm not starting a mob war by bringing another Zacharra foot soldier around."

"You looked for him why?" Lulu asked.

"It's stupid," Kellie said, "And not important."

"We're not leaving until you tell us," Lulu said.

"I need Tequila," Kellie said.

"Which I was given strict instructions not to make part of girls night," Sam said, "You'll have to settle for sparkling cider."

"It's not like you can drink Tequila either," Sage said, "Not while Danny's little brother or sister is on the way."

"I will spoil him or her just as rotten as I do Danny," Kellie said, "Congratulations, Sam. When is the newest Morgan due?"

"July," Sam responded.

"Just think someday once you and Tyler figure things out, we will spoil your kids too," Sage asked.

Kellie didn't even bother to respond and ran out of the room.

.Sam & Lulu glared at Sage.

"What?" Sage asked, "I thought it was a legitimate question."

"She and Tyler may be head over heels for each other," Sam said, "But there's a lot of distrust between them to start with. Given the fact that they haven't consummated the marriage yet, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that she and Tyler haven't even discussed if they want to have kids or not."

"It's just that," Sage started to say, "I, never mind."

"Considering she's fought so long against being with Tyler," Lulu said, slightly uncomfortable, "As much as Kellie might want children, I don't think she plans to have children, not with everything that's happened to her. Why don't you to get things set up on the beach? I'll find Kellie and meet you down there."

It wasn't long before Jason, Milo, and Tyler were aware that Kellie had disappeared from the girls night festivities. Sage, Milo, and Tyler made it outside in time to see Kellie leaving the estate on her motorcycle.

"She'll be back," Sage said unconvincingly, noting Tyler's crestfallen face.

"Even you're not sure about that one," Tyler said, "None of us would be. What did you guys say or do to upset her?"

Sage shook her head, "I already stepped into things with Kellie. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. If Kellie wants to tell you, that's her business. I've done enough damage all because I just."

Sage broke down in tears. Milo pulled her against him.

"It'll be okay," Milo said, "We'll find Kellie and."

Before Milo could finish his sentence, another motorcycle raced off of the estate.

"Looks like Jason will catch up to her," Milo said.

"We weren't that far behind Kellie when we heard her take off on the bike," Sam said, joining them, along with Lulu, "Hopefully, Jason can talk her down."

"I don't think Kellie needs to be talked down," Lulu said, "She's just irritated at Sage for sticking her nose where it didn't belong."

Sage sobbed louder.

"What exactly did Sage say or do to make Kellie run off," Tyler asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, "Ask Kellie if you really want to know."

"My wife runs off into the middle of the night on her motorcycle," Tyler said, "And no one see fit to tell me why."

Sage sobbed even louder.

"What is wrong with you, Sage? That you are sobbing like your pet dog got hit by a car and died? Could you stop sobbing long enough to tell me what you said to her?" Tyler asked, causing Sage's sobs to become wails.

"I'm going to take of Sage elsewhere," Milo said, glaring at Tyler. Milo scooped Sage up and carried her to the house.

"He's right," Lulu said, "We have no right not to tell him."

"Alright look," Sam said, "Sage basically asked Kellie when you two where… uh…going to have kids once the two of you sorted out your marriage."

Tyler was momentarily stunned.

"What in God's name would possess her to ask something like that?" Tyler asked, "We can't even figure out how to make things work with just the two of us. We haven't even discussed children."

"We don't know what Sage was thinking," Lulu said, "I don't even understand why she's sobbing and carrying on like she is."

"Something is really wrong," Sam said, "Whatever about tonight sent Sage into hysterics goes deeper than what was said and done."

"I'm going to try to catch up to Jason and Kellie," Tyler said, leaving the room, "So much for a fun new year's celebration."

Inside the house, Milo was trying to comfort Sage.

"Sage, we all know you didn't mean to upset Kellie," Milo said, "Maybe it was too much girl bonding to fast."

"It's not that," Sage sobbed.

"Than what is it? What has you this upset?" Milo asked, "I have a hard time believing this all about you asking Kellie about kids. I mean asking Kellie about kids was probably not the smartest thing anyone could do when she and Tyler don't have a stable marriage to begin with. But Kellie's kind of hard not to offend on a good day."

"I can't talk about it," Sage said, burying her head in his chest.

Milo thought about accepting that answer and then decided it against hit. He opened his mouth, hesitating for moment, and then proceeded to speak.

"You've never talked about what happened to you after Luis Alcazar kidnapped you and made everyone think you were dead," Milo said, "The only thing you've mentioned was that you escaped for awhile and went to school for EMT training."

"What about it?" Sage asked.

"We've never pushed you to talk to about what happened," Milo said, "I think I have an idea…well part of an idea of at least one thing that happened to you. Before I spout off my theory like an idiot, if it's true, I want you to know I'm not mad at you not telling me. I'm not upset with you. If I'm wrong then feel free to slap me."

Sage tried to stifle a laugh, "I highly doubt you would know."

"I think you had a child at some point between the time Luis first took you and Kellie found you and Tyler," Milo said, "Probably under some pretty horrible circumstances. I'm guessing you either gave him or her up to hide him and protect him from your father or your child died."

Sage looked at Milo stunned, tears flowing harder, "How?"

Milo stroked Sage's hair, "The first time we…we made love, I noticed you had stretch marks. I always figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Today would have been my son's birthday," Sage cried, "It's also the anniversary of his death. He didn't survive long after he was born."

Sage cried, Milo just waited for her to the continue the story.

"After my father took me, he eventually married me off to some governor's son," Sage said, "Eventually, we fell in love with each other. Marco was like I was trapped in our father's world. The plan was for me to escape first. Marco would follow and make sure that our trail wasn't followed. "

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well," Milo said.

"I escaped just fine," Sage said, pausing, "I find out I was pregnant after I left. I knew I would have to find a way to support myself, so I starting taking classes towards becoming an EMT. Took online classes towards the end of my pregnancy."

"Did Marco ever make it?" Milo asked.

"He was delayed, but he made it," Sage said, "He showed up about two weeks before the baby was due. He was thrilled. We thought we were safe."

Sage paused trying to find the words, "My father showed up soon after and killed Marco. One of the bullets hit me; they had to take the baby to save me. My son only lived a couple of hours afterwards. By the time I was conscious, he was already dead. His body was on its way to the morgue. I never even got to hold my son. I don't even have a photo of him."

Sage continued sobbing, no longer able to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

**An overlook on the island **

Jason parked his motorcycle next to Kellie's on the side of the road. Finding the partially obscured trail, he went into the woods. He came up on a clearing that overlooked the water. In middle of the clearing, he saw Kellie taking jabs at a punching bag.

"Did you really have a punching bag set up in the middle of nowhere?" Jason asked, "You get upset, take a ride on the motorcycle so you can beat up a punching bag."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Kellie said, continuing to hit the bag a few more times. Then she stopped and pointed at the door at the base of the stand, "There's another pair of gloves if you want to spar."

Jason leaned down, opened the door, pulled the gloves out and put them on. "I don't think this is quite what anyone had in mind for our new year's celebration."

"Not what I had in mind either," Kellie said, going for the first punch. Jason blocked and then went for a jab.

"Why did you take off?" Jason asked as they continued to spar.

"Do we really have to get into this?" Kellie replied.

"You took off because Sage said something to upset you and I had to chase after you on a motorcycle on New Year's Eve,' Jason said, "My phone has been buzzing off the hook with text messages…'Sage is in tears'….'Tyler is trying to follow you'...'Milo and Tyler are mad at each other'…Yes, we have to get into this."

"Did it ever occur to anyone that maybe I get tired of feeling like I'm under a microscope?" Kellie said, "Maybe I'm tired of having to explain myself. Every action I take gets put under scrutiny and questioned. Then Sage makes comments about Tyler and I having kids someday. Considering how dysfunctional my relationship with Tyler, not to mention my life by itself, I can't even think about kids."

"Why didn't you just tell them that?" Jason asked.

"Then I would have to listen to Sage, Sam, and Lulu go through all the reasons they think I am wrong," Kellie said, "They would tell me all the reasons Tyler and I should go ahead and have kids. I have my reasons for choosing not to have children ever. I shouldn't have to defend them because my friends would disagree with that choice."

"How do you know they would disagree?" Jason asked, "Did you have that discussion with them before?"

"They wouldn't understand," Kellie said, "I'm not a normal girl. I'm never going to be. I'm not even normal by mob standards for a woman. So most of the arguments they would throw at me would be invalid."

"Do you want kids?" Jason asked.

"Given my life that's not even a valid question," Kellie said.

Jason stopped sparring, threw the gloves off and Kellie by the arms, so she couldn't punch.

"Do you want kids?" Jason repeated, "It's a yes or no question."

Kellie hesitated, averted her eyes, and whispered, "Yes."

"Why do you think you shouldn't have kids?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you know the mob rules of don't touch the women and children wouldn't apply to me. Half the people in the business ignore the rule anyway. But still, I have been the head of a family. It's not like I sat by like most mob wives and daughters and stayed out of the business. I was involved. And if need be could take over for you, Lorenzo, and even my father."

"Which is why you left," Jason said, "You were trying to break ties with the violence and taking care of Sonny."

"But you and I both know, no matter where I go I can never leave the business," Kellie said, "Not completely. Then there's the espionage. I made enemies there too; one's that wouldn't hesitate to come after me pregnant or not given the chance. Being pregnant makes me more vulnerable"

"You know that Lorenzo and I would do everything in our power to protect you and your child if you and Tyler wanted to have kids," Jason said.

"I know," Kellie said, "And I know you and Sam are making the kids thing work. But as much as I want kids, I don't think it's the right choice for me. Besides, Tyler and I are long way from even considering that. Are you done shrinking me now? Because I'm shrinked out, Mob Boy."

Jason pulled the gloves off Kellie's hands, letting them drop to the ground.

"I missed you," Jason said, hugging Kellie, "Even calling me Mob Boy."

"Congratulations, by the way," Kellie said, "Danny's new little brother or sister to be."

"Thanks, Sam told you already?" Jason asked.

"It's what started the whole fiasco with Sage," Kellie said, staring out at the ocean and the star lit skies. A few stray fireworks,

"Ready to go back," Jason asked as his phone dinged indicating he had another message.

"No," Kellie said, "Somehow I have a feeling there's a lot of drama going on about now."

"Come on," Jason said, grabbing Kellie by the arm and guiding her towards the edge of the overlook.

"What are you doing?" Kellie asked.

"When's the last time you just sat and looked at the stars?" Jason asked.

"Maybe never," Kellie said, "On Sonny's Island during the whole Ethan mess, I guess. Maybe after some tequila. "

"Doubtful," Jason said, "You're not prone to being quiet when you're buzzed."

"When's the last time you looked at the stars?" Kellie asked.

"I have a balcony on the penthouse," Jason said, sitting on the ground, "I can't believe you've never stood out on your penthouse balcony and looked at the stars."

"I guess I've never had time," Kellie said.

"You just don't want to be alone with your thoughts," Jason said, yanking Kellie to the ground, "Sit down, shut up, and look."

"I thought I told you to quite the comedy routines once upon a time," Kellie replied.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Jason said, "I'm not above gagging you."

Kellie opened her mouth as if to respond, but thought the better of it.

Meanwhile, Tyler sat back in the trees, pondering Kellie and Jason's conversation.

Back at the house, Sage had cried herself to sleep. Milo headed out to find Sam and Lulu.

"Any word on Kellie yet," Milo asked when he found them on the beach watching fireworks from around the island go off.

Lulu shook her head, "No, Jason's not answering our texts. Neither is Tyler. He went after her and Jason."

"I wouldn't expect to hear anything," Milo said, "Knowing Jason, he'll talk….well silence her down and race motorcycles around the island for a while."

"How's Sage?" Sam asked, "She seemed really upset. I've never seen her like that."

"She's asleep," Milo said, "She'll be fine, sort of. She's been dealing with some really painful memories lately. Memories she hasn't talked to anyone about."

"She was already upset about these memories and then the deal with Kellie tonight just sent her emotions spilling all over the place," Lulu replied.

"Something like that," Milo said.

"What kind of memories is she dealing with?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you," Milo said, "If Sage wants you to know, she'll tell you herself when she's ready."

"Milo, obviously whatever is bothering Sage is eating her up inside," Lulu said, "If we knew what it was we could help her."

"It's not my story for me tell, Lulu," Milo said, "I won't disrespect Sage that way. Telling her private business even to you and Sam behind her back."

"But, Milo," Lulu protested.

"Milo's right, Lulu," Sam said, "Our efforts would be better focused on getting Sage to tell us herself."

"That won't be necessary," Sage said, joining them.

"I thought you were sleeping," Milo said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I was, but then I kept having nightmares about," Sage said, sitting next to Milo, letting him wrap his arms around her, "So I figured why miss out on the New Year's Celebration."

"What were you having nightmares about?" Sam asked.

Sage paused before proceeding to tell them her story.

Back at the overlook, Tyler made his way towards Kellie and Jason in the clearing. He sat next to Kellie who leaned against him.

"I did plan on coming back," Kellie said.

"I know," Tyler said.

"How long were you back there?" Jason asked.

"Long enough," Tyler said, "You two were starting to spar when I found you."

"Could you hear us?" Kellie asked as Jason's cell phone rang again.

"You didn't say anything, I didn't already suspect," Tyler said, as Jason walked away to answer the call, "I want to have kids with you, Kellie. But I also know that given everything that's happened to you that may not be something you would even consider."

"It's not that I wouldn't love to raise a family with you, Tyler," Kellie said, "I know before Ethan it was in the plans, it's just.'

"I know, Kellie girl," Tyler said, "You don't have to explain it. Yes, nothing would make me happier than to bring our child into the world. But only if that is something you want as well. I would never ask you to have a child if you weren't willing."

"I don't understand. You would give up on having a child just to be with me," Kellie said.

"You're the only one I want, Kellie girl. Don't you know that by now?" Tyler said, "Kids or no kids."

Jason came back and sat next to Tyler and Kellie, resuming looking at the stars.

"Are they getting ready to send out the cavalry?" Kellie asked.

"No, Sage has bigger problems," Jason said.

"She was awfully upset when I left," Tyler said, "It seemed over the top even for Sage."

"Apparently when Sage escaped from her father, she was pregnant," Jason said, "When Luis found her, she was basically ready to give birth. He killed the baby's father and Sage got shot in the process. Her baby didn't make it."

"Today is her son's birthday," Kellie said, "and anniversary of his death."

Jason and Tyler both looked surprised.

"You knew?" Jason asked.

"When did Sage tell you that?" Tyler asked.

"She didn't," Kellie said, "I did some digging after we found Sage and she mentioned she'd escaped. I wanted to know what made her run. I figured Sage would tell us when she was ready. I looked to see if anything warranted Luis faking the child's death, but never came up with anything to suggest otherwise."

They continued to sit in silence as a litany of fireworks went off signaling midnight had arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Day**

Sage, Sam, Kellie, and Lulu were on the beach having the celebration that they were supposed to have at midnight to ring in the new year.

"I'm sorry about pushing you about the whole kids thing," Sage said, "I just want you to be happy. As much you're good at the whole mob, cloak and dagger thing, I've always thought you want a family given the chance."

"Especially since you lost yours," Kellie said.

"Then again you understand just as well," Sage said.

"Sage, I choose to leave Tyler years ago," Kellie said, "You didn't get a choice in regards to Marco or your son."

"Why didn't you every say anything to any of us," Lulu asked.

"It hurt too much to talk about," Sage answered, "I did talk about it in therapy with Lainey. I just couldn't bring myself to go there. It was easier to try to pretend it didn't happen; that I didn't see my husband shot to death, that I and my child were shot; they had to cut me open to try to save my son, and that I never even got to hold him."

"How did Luis walk from that?" Sam asked.

"I assume his guards cleaned it up," Sage said, "Kept it quiet. I was pretty much cut off from the clean up."

"I hate to tell you this, Sage, but Luis didn't keep it quiet," Kellie said, "He made your husband out to be a homicidal-suicidal lunatic. Luis told the cops and press he killed Marcos trying to protect you from."

"How do you know that?" Sage asked, reeling from shock.

"Not long after we rescued you and Tyler from Luis," Kellie said, "I wasn't going to force you tell me what happened while you held captive. But I had to know."

"And you never said a word," Sage said.

"I was trying to respect what you wanted," Kellie said, "When I came to Port Charles almost every secret I had came out kicking and screaming, who my father was, the fact that I had miscarried a child, Ethan, the rape. There was no reason for me to bring it up unless you did."

"Okay, I think it's time we focus on the things we do have," Sam said.

"This whole new year's party has been kind of depressing," Lulu said, interrupting, "No offense, Sage."

"It's a new year, we have each other," Sam said.

"That would be the pregnancy hormones talking," Kellie said, "Because that kind of corny."

"Kind of?" Sage questioned.

"We have wonderful husbands, boyfriends," Sam continued.

"Speak for yourselves," Lulu said.

"Which reminds me, Kellie" Sage said, "You mentioned you tried to find that faux-italian hottie for Lulu. So what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Kellie said, "Uncle Lo said he hit complete dead ends and that I must have been given a fake name."

"Which wouldn't be surprising considering he works for the Zacharras," Sam said, slightly annoyed her that she had been interrupted.

"Why did you look for him anyway?" Sage asked, "I'm sure it wasn't just to find me a boyfriend for New Year 's Eve?"

"I know he gave you good advice about going back to Tyler," Lulu said, "But I didn't think you'd actually take me seriously when I said to send him an invitation to the wedding."

"Something about him seemed familiar," Kellie said, "Not in that I know you from somewhere kind of way. When he gave me advice and a ride, it felt like he was treating me like he would one of sisters. And something about him doesn't add up."

"It bothers you," Sam said, "Did my dad have an advice about where to go next?"

"He said I was better off leaving it alone," Kellie said.

"As much I hate to say," Lulu said, "He's probably right."

"I know," Kellie said, "And the subject is closed."

"So when's the wedding?" Sage asked.

"Sage, do you ever learn?" Kellie asked as Sam and Lulu cracked up in laughter.

**A couple days later**

Sam, Jason, Milo, Sage, and Lulu had returned to Port Charles. Tyler found Kellie pacing the balcony.

"What's bothering you?" Tyler asked, "Ever since New Year's you've been trying to figure out something in your head. Maybe I can help you sort it out."

"I missed something, I think," Kellie replied, "I missed something when I went digging into Sage's past."

"What makes you think that?" Tyler said.

"She said she never held her son," Kellie said, "I'm pretty sure even when the baby is stillborn like Sage's son was, they would still let the parents hold him and say goodbye. But she didn't get the chance. Yes, she was shot and in surgery, but they still would have let her say goodbye to him, hold him once for closure."

"You told Jason and I that you looked into the possibility that Luis faked the baby's death," Tyler said.

"But then you're dad was nosing around asking questions about Luis and my grandfather," Kellie said, "The only thing we found in his office was that picture of a little boy. He'd be the same age as Sage's son."

"You're thinking my dad found out about Sage's son somehow," Tyler said.

"You're deals with a lot of adoption and foster cases," Kellie said, "It's entirely possible. If only he was awake to ask. How is he by the way?"

"No change," Tyler said, "Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake is analyzing is blood labs in hopes she can come up with a cure."

"Your dad's got one of the best doctor's on his case," Kellie said.

"What else is bothering you?" Tyler asked.

"I had Uncle Lo try to find that Dominic guy that gave me lift when my bike got a flat," Kellie said.

"And he also told you to stop running from me," Tyler said, "What did Lorenzo find out?"

"He said he couldn't find anything," Kellie said, "That I must have been given a fake name."

"You're telling me that even with a fake name, Lorenzo couldn't find out who a Zacharra foot soldier is," Tyler said, "I have a hard time believing that."

"That's what I thought too," Kellie said, "When I pushed further, Lorenzo said I should leave it alone. I try to tell myself he's right, but I don't know."

"You need to trust your gut, Kellie," Tyler said, "If that means looking for Sage's son, dead or alive, or finding out what's not right about this Dominic, then you do it."

"Seriously?' Kellie said, "I figured you would be in agreement with Uncle Lo."

"Your instincts have never steered you wrong," Tyler said, "Yeah, you might end up in some crazy, messy situations. But sitting back and doing nothing has never been your style, Kellie. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Are you sure?" Kellie asked.

"Only if you are," Tyler said, "What do you say, Kellie? Should we solve a few of the mysteries of the world?"

"Let's do this," Kellie said, "I'll get you the file I have on Sage. Do you think you could see if you can find records in the area of boys who might have been adopted or abandoned in the Dalles/Fortworth area when Sage's son was born?"

"Definitely," Tyler said, "I already have a few contacts in mind. Do you want to tell Sage what you think or wait until we know for sure?"

"I don't want to tell Sage anything, especially if I end up being wrong," Kellie said, "I can't get her hopes up like that. I don't think we should mention anything to Uncle Lo either."

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Only if we have to," Kellie said, "I'm not sure what's going on with him lately. The Dominic thing has me baffled. I think Uncle Lo's hiding something."


	16. Chapter 16

**One Month Later**

Tyler sat at the desk, looking over a few files, frustrated at the lack of information in them. His phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Tyler, it's Robin," the person on the other end answered, "I was able to create a cure for your father."

"That's the best news I've heard in a while," Tyler said.

"I will get the cure ready to ship to you," Robin said, "And contact the doctors."

"I hate to ask this," Tyler said, "Kellie and I think you should come down and deliver the cure yourself. We have no leads on who poisoned my father. We think we have an idea as what he stumbled onto, but no proof. Since he's our only link to the truth, we don't want to take the chance that whoever wants my father to keep quiet would take the opportunity to finish him off."

"And you want me to walk into the middle of whatever war you have going on with an unseen opponent," Robin said.

"I know it's not ideal," Tyler said, "But you will have a full security detail from the time you leave Port Charles. Kellie has been working out the logistics for weeks. She will meet you herself at the airport and escort you directly to the hospital. "

"Tyler, I want to say yes, but I have my daughter to think about," Robin replied.

"We know you can't be bought," Tyler said, "We can't say that for sure about anyone else."

"I'll do it," Robin said, "I will come administer the cure for your father."

Thanks, Robin," Tyler said, "I appreciate this more than you will ever know."

"Let us know when you can come and we'll provide you with the details," Tyler said.

"I'll get back to you tomorrow after I see what I can arrange," Robin said, "I'm being paged so I have to go."

"Thanks again, Robin," Tyler said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Robin said, hanging up.

Kellie walked into the room grinning, "It sounds like Robin had good news for you."

"She's coming with the cure," Tyler said, ecstatically as Kellie sat on the desk, throwing a couple of files down on it.

"Is she okay with the security part of it?" Kellie asked.

"Not really," Tyler said, "She did just have a baby."

"We'll have to make sure she gets a nice bonus for this one," Kellie said, "I'll give her a call tomorrow and explain the security arrangements. It should ease her mind."

"I think that's what sold her," Tyler said, "Especially when I said you'd meet her at the airport."

"That's because everyone trusts my security details," Kellie said, "They're very effective."

"Have you thought about what you want to do with your time eventually," Tyler asked, "When you're not having to dig for information on your family and protect them?"

"I honestly don't know," Kellie said, "My skill set isn't exactly run of the mill. I did get a business degree online while running from Ethan."

"I have a suggestion for you to think about," Tyler said, "You should think about becoming a security consultant. Especially if I was to take Ric up on his offer to help me find work in California and you were to come with me. It's just a thought. You don't have do that."

"It's weird, everything was decided for me for so long with Ethan and then the whole mob and spy thing just took over my life," Kellie said, "I'm not used to feeling like I have options that don't involve death, danger, and espionage."

Tyler put his hands on Kellie's waist.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to keep you out of that," Tyler said, pulling Kellie on to his lap, "As much as is possible when you come from two powerful mob families."

"Good luck," Kellie said as Tyler played with her hair, "My family never seems to let the drama go for very long."

"I missed you," Tyler said, "Missed this."

Kellie pulled in closer to him, nuzzling his cheek. Tyler stood up pulling Kellie with him, leaned her up against the desk and kissed her.

Kellie leaned into Tyler, kissing him back. As the kisses got deeper, Tyler whispered, "Kellie, I meant what I said about waiting until we renew our vows and have a wedding."

Kellie kept kissing Tyler.

Tyler asked her, "Are you ready to make that commitment and have a ceremony?"

"You started this," Kellie said, kissing his neck.

"And I'll stop this," Tyler said, cradling her face in his hands, "No matter how hard you make it. Are you ready to marry me again?"

Kellie paused, unable to answer.

Tyler backed away from her, "I won't do this. We have to go all in Kellie girl."

"I want to but," Kellie attempted to explain.

"You're not there yet," Tyler said, "Its okay. I hope one day you will be. So... I'm not having any luck in regards to finding out any more information on Sage's son."

"I've been slowly able to get more details out of Sage about the circumstances surrounding her son's birth," Kellie said, "What she tells me doesn't match a lot of what I found in the file I gave you. Someone planted what I found a couple years ago."

"With any luck, my dad can fill in the blanks," Tyler said, "once he gets the cure and recovers. It would help if we could ask Lorenzo check any Alcazar files he has."

"Let's hope your dad can give us answers," Kellie said, "And considering everyone thought Luis was dead at the time, I doubt Uncle Lo would have that kind of a file in any of the Alcazar holdings he has."

"Have you figured out what's bothering you about your uncle," Tyler asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Something just seems off with him."

"How are things with him and Alexis?" Tyler asked.

"He's been happier than I've ever known him to be since he and Alexis started dating," Kellie said, "I think it has to do with the business. But I really can't tell you what. I've never had inside knowledge of the Alcazar holdings."

"He's always been really good about keeping his secrets," Tyler said, "We'll just have to wait and see how things play out. Did you find anything out about Dominic?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," Kellie said, "Through some crazy seemingly unrelated searches on the internet along with facial recognition, I found out a lot about Dominic. I brought you the file I put together on him along with a new one on Sage with what she told me about her son's birth. I was hoping you would look through the files, particularly Dominic's."

"What about Dominic bothers you?" Tyler asked.

"With the information, I gathered, I connected a few dots that if they connect the way I think they connect, it's an extreme longshot," Kellie said, "I want to see if you reach the same conclusions I did."

"I'll see what I come up with," Tyler said, grabbing the files.

**Somewhere in Greece**

"What is taking your incompetent protégé so long?" Helena asked Andre.

"Madam, I have the information you seek," Andre's protégé said breathlessly, running into the room.

Helena grabbed the papers from him, "Well it's about time you got here. Remember I expect promptness in completing my tasks. Tardiness will not be tolerated if you continued to work for me."

"Yes, ma'am, it won't happen again," the protégé responded as Helena flipped through the papers.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Andre asked.

"If Mikkos were still alive, he'd be a dead man walking," Helena said, "The nerve of my husband to tell me my daughter was dead simply because she wasn't his. And all these year's I've had to put up with his Mousling spawn, Nastasha. Well, isn't this interesting."

"What is it?" the protégé asked. Helena and Andre glared at him.

"I take it you've found your daughter," Andre said, "Would you like me to make arrangements to meet her?"

"No. Now is not the time," Helena said, smiling, "We bide our time. I believe my daughter will prove very useful in settling a score with Kellie Corinthos one day. But we must wait for the right opportunity."

**Back in South America**

Tyler went to look for Kellie taking Dominic's file with him.

"Did you read the file?" Kellie asked when he found her.

"I did," Tyler said, "I'm not sure where to start."

"Let's start with the fact that his real name is Dante Falconari," Tyler said.

"And he's a cop," Kellie said.

"Who's infiltrated the Zacharra organization," Tyler said, "most likely with the intent of going after your father."


	17. Chapter 17

"Dominic/ Dante whatever his name is," Kellie said, matter of factly, "Also has roots in Bensonhurst where one Lt. Poletti was killed. A man whose death Dante blames my father for."

"You are awfully calm for someone who just found out a cop has a grudge against your father and is infiltrating the families to take him down," Tyler said, "Are you okay with that?"

"Tyler, my father does what he does, so does Uncle Lo," Kellie said, "When I was running the Corinthos organization when you first came to Port Charles, I could have gone to prison if the cops ever found anything that warranted it. I practically rebuilt my father's business."

"But you always try to keep things legal and aboveboard," Tyler said.

"But you and I both know I have no qualms about operating in the gray areas either," Kellie said.

"Usually to protect someone," Tyler said.

"But my father is out of control," Kellie said, "I knew that if I stayed in Port Charles after Michael got shot, one day I would have to cover up for him in a way that goes beyond operating in the grey areas or turn him over to the cops myself. I don't if I'm strong enough to turn him in."

"Deep down part of you still wants your father's approval," Tyler said, "You've never felt like you've truly gotten it."

"And I may never get," Kellie said, "I'm not the yes, daughter, he would like me to be. He thinks he can still shelter me and I play pretty pretty princess instead of mob princess. That's never going to happen. The violence and the danger are as much a part of me as they are him."

"What are you going to about this Dante cop?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Kellie said, "If Sonny broke the law and cops take him in and make the charges stick, there's nothing I can. I won't interfere with a police or FBI investigation. I've never tried to before. I won't start now."

"Whatever happens, happens," Kellie said, "If I have to do damage control to protect my siblings, I will. But my involvement ends there."

"And when Sonny finds out you let a cop get close to him?" Tyler asked, "What then?"

"I don't know," Kellie said.

"On the flip side," Tyler said, "Dante's grudge against your father could become common knowledge and get the case thrown out if it gets that far."

"Dante's conflict of interest might be a lot deeper than a grudge," Kellie said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Who else in Port Charles used to have the last name of Falconari?" Kellie asked.

Tyler thought about it for a moment, "Kate Howard used to be Connie Falconari and your father's girlfriend."

"My mom was the rebound," Kellie said.

"Dante's not Kate's son then is he?" Tyler asked.

"Dante's mother is Olivia Falconari. She and Kate are cousins," Kellie said.

"That answers my next question?" Tyler replied, "I was going to assume if Kate was Dante's mother that there was a good chance Sonny might be his father. But I guess I can safely say that's not the case."

Kellie grimaced, "Well, my father's not known for keeping it in his pants. He's been with Alexis and Sam. They turned out to be mother and daughter. So cousins doesn't surprise me."

"He was with Dante's mother wasn't he?" Tyler asked.

"He briefly dated Olivia. Met Kate and Olivia was yesterday's news," Kellie said.

"Please tell me the math between when Sonny and Olivia dating does not equal Sonny might be Dante's father," Tyler asked, "I'm not use your family can handle another DNA scandal."

"I might have an older brother," Kellie said, "There's no record of who Dante's father is. It's a definite possibility."

"Is there any way you find out for sure," Tyler asked.

"Not without possibility blowing Dante's cover and getting him killed," Kellie asked, "I start asking questions the wrong people might notice. The only reason I found out his real name was because I was able to track a picture down of him as Dominic and ran an internet search running facial recognition and came up with photos of him as Dante. Connecting him to Kate and Olivia was just a matter of knowing Kate was really Connie."

"That's why you felt a connection with him when you met him," Tyler said, "Probably why he handed out advice to you in the first place. Do you think he knows Sonny's his father?"

"I don't think so," Kellie said, "I don't think his department or the feds know."

"They certainly wouldn't have let him go undercover in your father's circle if they did," Tyler said.

"Even the WSB was really selective about what missions they'd assign me," Kellie said, "They were very careful about trying to make sure I took missions that would not present a conflict of interest for me."

"How do you feel about the idea of having an older brother?" Tyler asked.

"As complicated as it would make things," Kellie said, "I'll be disappointed if he isn't. I know he's a good person. I figured out that much when I was riding in the care."

"You like the idea of having an older brother and you already know that he'd protect you like older brothers protect their sisters," Tyler said

"Jason's filled that role in a lot of ways, but we're also business associates at the same time," Kellie said, "Somehow it's not quite the same."

"In the meantime, you're caught between your father and the man who might be your brother," Tyler said.

"As long as I stay away from Port Charles, I shouldn't end up caught between them," Kellie said.

"Talk about a mess," Tyler said, "And I thought your families couldn't possibly dig up any more skeletons."

"Well, at least my husband and his family are a typical, divorced American family," Kellie said, "With the exception of getting involved with me."

**Several Days Later**

Robin stepped off the airplane followed by a half dozen plain clothes security guards. Kellie made sure Robin was aware of her presence but followed at a distance.

As they made their way through the airport, Kellie kept a close watch on her surroundings, on her people. They cleared customs. She watched as the secondary security took their places.

Uneasy, she scanned the area again. Something didn't feel right. Without warning Kellie broke into a run as someone from her secondary security team broke ranks and ran towards Robin.


End file.
